Yaoi High
by KleptoKura
Summary: Yugi wants so badly just be accepted for who he was.Then when a freind told him there was a school for Yoai fans and alike he jumped for the chance to go.Now he's at a new school,building his writing skills up but will love blossom forth for him? HAITUS
1. The school

"Sorry about that Jou" a small boy said

"No prob Yuug" said a tall blonde boy

The two boys continued walking down the streets until they reached a game shop. The small boy waved goodbye to his friend and sighed heavily as he entered the shop. The boy looked like he was in middle school and he had tri colored hair that looked like a protruding hand coming from his head. He had the most beautiful amethyst eyes that had anyone who looked at them staring after him.

He was indeed in high school but his shortness made you think differently. His name was Yugi Motou. He walked up the stairs and entered his room and sat down on a chair and turned on his computer. After school just wasn't his favorite time if his friend hadn't appeared when he did. Yugi shuddered at the thought.

Just because he was Gay did not make it right for others guys to pick on him but of course they did it anyway. Pick on him was just a light term for beat the living daylights out of him. He had been cornered into a dead end part of the school, a quiet part where there would be no witnesses. The school bullies had had them and was taunting him making tears stream down his face. They were just closing in when Jou had rushed to the scene, ever since Jou had become friends with him he grew this sixth sense to know when his little buddy was in danger.

Jou had told them to back away from him which resulted in him fighting six guys all by himself. Jou beat all of them down and managed only getting his face scraped once. Yugi didn't know how he had done it, but he wasn't complaining. Yugi began to search his favorite site a place for him to openly speak his mind. The site was called _Yaoi United _he had found the site and it had grew on him, it was a place where he could talk to others like him and put up his stories.

That's right he wrote stories about love and pain. Of course most of the couplings were both male but sometimes some his friends that he had grown close to him on the site asked for a straight coupling. Yugi had few friends he considered close but those that did if they requested a story he would write it with just as much passion as he would for any story he was already working on.

They would praise him and tell him what he should work at. One person he had grown really close to was the first person he met on the site her screen name had been _Darkness in the Light_ he later found out that her real name was Kaigara. She had told him that she was straight but loved gay couplings and she even told him that she loved his stories.

She told him many more things about her life and he began to do the same soon they were the best of friends they even had each other's IM and phone numbers. They talked for hours on end it never was a dull moment with her. He logged on to his IM and the first person who responded was Kaigara, he just smiled.

DarkOne- Hiya Yugi, how are you?

Yu-Gi-Oh- Hi Ra-chan I'm doing ok you?

DarkOne- I've been better, but what's up with you?

Yu-Gi-Oh- Another attack I'm afraid

DarkOne- again God if I was there I would beat the living…well you get the idea

Yu-Gi-Oh-I know but I just wish there was a place where they didn't shun me

DarkOne-well….there is

Yu-Gi-Oh-there is?

DarkOne- yea…My school….Yaoi High

Yu-Gi-Oh- Really what's your school...uh like?

DarkOne- Well it's for ppl out there whose well gay bi or otherwise and or just Yaoi fans and such

Yu-Gi-Oh-Why didn't you tell me before?!?!?!

DarkOne- well just imagine if the whole world knew about this school it would be overfilled we like to keep out students at a min thank you

Yu-Gi-Oh-oh...yea I see your point

DarkOne- I've been trying to get you a dorm room for two years now *sigh* It's so hard to get a dorm, I haven't forgot about you alright?

Yu-Gi-Oh-Jeez Two years!?!?

DarkOne-yea, but you might get lucky someone just left and there a dorm room open!

Yu-Gi-Oh- really? That's kool well I got to start on homework ttyl

DarkOne- I have homework too…damn *sigh* oh well ttyl Yugi

Yugi set his IM status to busy and flopped onto his bed, he really didn't feel like working on his homework or writing any stories besides it was Friday he didn't have to work on homework. Yugi sighed before decided to see all the reviews he had gotten on his stories he enjoyed what people had to say about his stories. He started to look at review for his story _Love lost then found_ one review caught his eye he began to read it

_It's a very unrealistic story, finding true love? I doubt it there's not a someone for everyone out there I can't believe you still believe in this junk. Give up there's none waiting for you, there never will. So stop fantasizing there's hope and stop writing this junk._

Yugi almost began to tear up, this review was really harsh be even normal standards. He had worked really hard on that story and this person had offended him deeply. He knew that there was nobody out there for him but he didn't need to remind him. Even if there wasn't a someone for him, that didn't mean he couldn't give out his hope for others through his stories. He knew that there was none who would love him, he was just glad he had such good friends and through his stories he gave his hope to find that someone to each person that read it.

Yugi slowly walked to his bed and began to think of why a person would say such cruel things. He thought of many different things but eventually his thoughts became muddled and he had fallen asleep. The next thing Yugi knew the phone was ringing and he groggily got up and pressed talk.

"Uh hello?"

"Oh sorry Yugi did I wake you up?"

"Yes but its fine you need something Ra-chan?" he heard Kaigara squeak on the other end.

"I did it! I finally got to convince my cousin to let you have the dorm that opened up!!!"

"REALLY? This is great! When can I move in?"

"Tomorrow if you want. Don't worry about paperwork and such I got it all taken care of."

"This makes me so happy, I can't thank you enough"

"No need Yugi I do anything for you, I'll give you the directions to the place and ill give you a tour."

"Alright then"

Yugi wrote down the address and set his alarm for7 in the morning he didn't want to be late. Yugi cuddled up his blankets and sighed contently. 'Kaigara such a nice friend, I'm lucky to have met her' He then began thinking about what this new school was going to be like before finally drifting off.

Beep Beep Beep Yugi groaned as he shut off his alarm clock. It took a couple minutes before realizing why he had set it in the first place. He hopped out of bed and practically skipped to the bathroom. After a shower he dressed in a black tee-shirt and some jeans. He went downstairs and looked in the kitchen for his grandpa.

He finally found a note saying that something urgent came up and that he would e gone for a few days. He ate some breakfast and headed out the door. It was bright and sunny out and there was a light breeze drifting in the air. Yugi couldn't help but smile, weather like this always gave him a smile. He couldn't help but think that something good was going to happen if he went to this school.

He began to wonder what it was like. What classes would he take, would anyone like him? Yugi shook those thoughts from his head. Kaigara said that he would be fine nothing to worry about. She also said that if she had any trouble with bullies to let her know so she could go beat them silly.

Yugi giggled at he thought, Kaigara seemed violent at times but she really was a nice person her outer tough shell made you over look that. He had met her quite a few times, her personality pushed some people away and pulled others in. Kaigara always insisted that it was him that was pulling everyone around them but he had told her it was her fault. She of course denied every word but that was just her. She had always said that there was just something about him that pulled everyone in, she had said that it was mostly his eyes. He had blushed furiously at the comment but she didn't seem to see.

Yugi had finally managed to find the gates of the school, and walked on through he was early but Kaigara said she wanted him to see everything before the students went to school. He patently stood by a sakura tree that she told him to wait by. He sat down by the tree and began to yawn, the sereness of it all was making him sleepy. He was nodding off and on before someone voice called out to him

"Hey I do believe this is my spot"

Yugi opened up his eyes and swore he was still dreaming before him was someone how could pass as his twin. He was taller and had more lighting like streaks through his hair. He also had a deep baritone voice that sent shivers down his spine. He also had the most beautiful crimson eyes he ever. Yugi could only stare at his double before speaking up.

"I'm sorry I didn't know this was your spot, I was told by a friend to wait for her by this tree." The stranger just grunted.

"Well if this is your spot ill just move then"

Yugi felt crimson eyes staring at him as he got up, Yugi moved and sat on the ground near the tree. Yugi was till tired and bobbed his head up and down. Although when he wasn't half asleep he stole glances at the boy near him. He could help himself he was just so handsome. The boy turned to him and caught him staring and Yugi bent his down and blushed ten shades of red.

Finally he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned to see Kaigara come running toward him. When she reached him she fell onto the ground huffing and puffing. She managed to pull herself up in a sitting position and she turned to Yugi and smiled.

"Sorry Yugi My cous had me do some paper work for him and it kept me for awhile."

"No problem Ra-chan"

"You're too cute and nice you know that" Kaigara said as she ruffled his hair.

"No wonder he was in my spot you sent him here" The other boy said

"Aw Yami don't be a sore sport it my tree as much as it is yours" Yami grunted

"That my other cousin Yami he's kind of a prick sometimes but he's really a softie, I think he gets it from Seto"

"Seto Kaiba?"

"Yea I'm related to the guy with the biggest ego that ever lived" Yami chuckled softly

"Any way Yugi lets show you around, shall we?"

"Ok, I'm really looking forward to seeing everything"

"So bright and cheery enough to make the gloomiest person smile." Kaigara murmured and she quickly glanced at Yami before returning her attention to him. She started to lead the way, pointing out everything there was to point out. She even told him that he could choose what classes he wanted and when to take them.

To say Yugi was sold was an understatement. He quickly asked if he could sign up right now. Kaigara had just laughed at his enthusiasm. She gave Yugi a piece of paper and he signed up for his classes. She smiled she had told them that they might be in a few classes. She then showed him to his dorm. It had two beds a dresser also a table a mini fridge and a laptop.

"I got you a laptop, thought it might be better then dragging a computer all the way, also you can write your stories anywhere now"

"Ah jeez Kaigara you're spoiling me"

"You deserved to be spoiled" Yugi blushed

"By they was Yami rooms is right next to you"

"Really?"

"yes really be nice and gentle to him, he's really kind of closed off but once you get to know him he's not that bad"

"Ah jeez now I want all my stuff here"

"I thought that might happened I have some of my friends getting your stuff"

"That was nice"

"Yes, I'll let you brew in your thoughts classes are about to began you can stay here or stroll around a bit"

"Ok then bye Ra-chan"

Kaigara left and Yugi sat on his bed. Kaigara really was spoiling him to much he didn't deserve all of this. He could just hear Kaigara telling him that he did deserve it every single thing. He smiled at the thought, he found himself walking to the window and peeking his head out. The school was located right by a forest and he could go strolling anytime.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice to eyes of crimson staring at him. Yugi finally felt the weight of his stare and looked at him and gave him a smile. He could have swore he saw some pink dust the boys cheek but he returned the smile with a small one of his own before returning to his room. Yugi just smiled and returned to his bed to get lost sleep.

Yami hid himself in his room his heart was pounding and he swore he had a blush on his face. He didn't know why but that boy what's his name, Yugi made him feel warm. He just looked at his face and the world seemed brighter. It started this morning when he moved over to the grass.

While he dosed off he couldn't help himself but stare at him, he was so beautiful and when he blushed it was cute. Wait cute? He never said cute. Yami let his breathing calm down and he took out his drawing pad, and he began to draw. He drew Yugi sleeping by the tree. After he finished he couldn't help but let a smile grace his face.

He was an artist in more than ways then way, he could play a guitar and sing, and draw and paint. He had come here well because he didn't want to go to a normal school and that he had his cousins here. He thought he could find love here but that proved impossible. So he grew cold toward everyone. Kaigara grew distant from everyone since, well since THAT happened.

One day she started to be happier she even started smiling again for awhile he was jealous of her she had some kind of happiness and he hadn't. He had found out that she had made a friend online. Eventually she became herself again and now was working toward his happiness. She had been trying everything, but nothing worked on him. He once asked what was so special about her friend she had told him that he was just a special one of a kind person.

She said that he deserved the world and more. He said that it was him that helped her back on her feet that and Yami. She said that if it wasn't for both of them she didn't know what would have become of her. He finally looked at the clock he really didn't feel like going to class, so he wasn't going to.

He headed out the door, he past a whole bunch of girls and guys and they all squealed over him. He just rolled his eyes, he had heard the rumors, Yami the cold heart anyone who could grab his heart would be the most revered human of the school. To them he was just a prize not a person. He entered the courtyard and sat beneath his tree.

Here he could do anything take a nap, write songs, tune his guitar, or draw. There was something special about this tree. He sat down and began to write a song down. His hands continued writing without him thinking the words just traveled through his pen tot the paper. He finished and looked at his paper and read the lyrics. Satisfied he settled himself for a nap.

Kaigara looked around the class, of course Yami skipped class he usually does she sighed and looked out the window. Is it just her or does everyone seem to have a boyfriend or girlfriend? With that thought she began to daydream, the teacher wouldn't say anything to her she was Kaiba's cousin she could decide whether the teacher gets to keep her job or not.

Kaigara finally found herself being tapped on the shoulder and she woke up groggily. She yawned and looked to see who woke her up. She smiled at her friend Ryou he was a shy boy with brown eyes to die for, he had long white hair and Kaigara swore he was an angel in disguise. He was never mean to anyone always nice, he also got pushed around a lot to. Whoever messed with him got beat up though so most of the lets be mean to Ryou stopped.

"Fell asleep again I see"

"Yea I sure did Ryou, I can't help it I have to do a lot of paper work for Seto"

"That deal you made so your friend could get in right?"

"Yea he knows how much I hate paperwork, but that was the deal I have to do his paperwork for a whole month"

"Must be tough"

"You have no idea"

"So you want to meet him?"

"Now?"

"Yea"

"I don't know…"

"Well to bad let's go!"

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to Yugi's room. When she opened the door she found Yugi Writing away on his laptop. Yugi gave them a smile before she went over and huggled him. Yugi face turned red but that was because she was squeezing too hard. When she finally let go he had to sit and pant for awhile. Finally after a minute of replenishing his air supply he spoke

"Hi Ra-chan who is that?"

"This is one of my friends Ryou"

"Nice to meet you Ryou"

"Nice to meet you Yugi"

"Well I have to go search for someone so go ahead and talk"

Kaigara left the room and headed outside. He knew where her cousin was, although she considered him more like a brother then a cousin same way with Seto. There he was just where she thought he was, sleeping under his tree. She walked over and saw his notepad and picked it up.

She slowly read the song he wrote, she smiled wide. 'There is no way he would write this kind of song unless he fell himself' She then turned to his drawing pad, she also peeked inside of it, she smirked at what she saw. The kind of smirk that shows triumph and can be very scary if used in the right way. She had learned to smirk and glare from the best. She saw the picture of Yugi sleeping under this very tree. She set it down before she hit her cousin on the head.

"Ow damn it that hurt!"

"Good, it should have"

"What you do that for"

"For skipping class again"

Yami just grumbled before he slowly got up. He glared at his stuff a moment. She knew he was looking to see if they had been moved, but she had been careful and had put them back exactly how she found them. Something she had perfected over the years. He got up and began to walk toward the school again.

"Yami make sure your nice to Yugi or ill kick your fucking ass"

"Ok jeez I got it already"

"By the way were getting more students"

"What aren't we full as is?"

"Yes but these are special students the violent kind that have nowhere else to go, and we are the only school that were willing to take them in"

"Great more crazy people just what we need"

"I'm glad you agree with me, there actually quite the company I think that you will get along with them"

'You already met them" her eyes twinkled at the statement.

"Yes I have and to say that they will be fun to have around is an understatement. Oh there fun and crazy I can't wait until there in some of my classes"

"Your definition of crazy and nice company is quite mild then they actually are"

Just then an explosion rang out from the school building. Smoke appeared from the area where all the chemicals were kept for the science classes. Yami glanced at his cousin her eyes danced with mischief, and he gave her a questiongly glance. She just smiled and ushered him toward the explosion. As they grew nearer voices where heard and not happy ones either.

"Damn it Marik what the fuck were you thinking!"

An albino boy said his eyes a hard brown color with a glare that could kill. He was covered in black smudges and a few cuts. He reminded him a lot of Ryou except that this guy was a lost more angrier and violent then Ryou.

"Come on Bakura you know that was fun"

A tan boy replied. His hair was unusually spiked upward at awkward eyes danced with excitement and Yami could tell that he was clearly insane the look in his eyes reminded him a lot of Kaigara. No wonder she got along well with them they were just as crazy as she was.

"Hey lets go exploring Bakura it will be fun, Hey Bakura lest see what's in this room, hey Bakura I wonder what happens when I mix all of these together" Bakura ranted

"And look what happened, the room went BOOM!" Marik laughed manically.

"Hey now boys not that that was fun but now we have to order new chemicals" Both boys turned around and Marik smirked wildly, Bakura kept his glare but it seemed that he was somewhat glad to see her.

"Hi Kaigara sorry about that, but I couldn't help myself" Marik replied, Kaigara cooly walked over to Bakura and held out her hands. Bakura grumbled before he handed over various knives in her hands. Yami widened his eyes, he was carrying around knives?

"Not that knives aren't fun Bakura but you can have them at school"

"You barley know me a week and yet you know me to well already"

"I know" She smirked as she put the knives in her bag.

"By the way here is my cousin Yami, be nice I think that you will become good friends"

Bakura scoffed at him which made Yami's blood boil. Marik looked at him wickedly and gave a smile that would send shivers to anyone's spine in a bad way. Yami began to fiercely glare at the two insane people and wished his cousin wouldn't have introduced them.

Kaigara saw the looks being exchanged and giggled almost insanely so, oh she was in a good mood now. She slipped Yami a piece of paper. And then bid them well and she skipped off. She was going to get it later but she wasn't going to worry about that now.

Yugi and Ryou had been talking for awhile now and Yugi decided that he really liked Ryou a lot. They had become friends in a matter of minutes. Yugi had told Ryou that he aspired to be a writer and Ryou asked if he could read some of his writing Yugi was glad to give him the name of the website and his user name.

Ryou was happy that he would be able to read his new friends writings. Yugi had asked what Ryou wanted to be and Ryou said he really didn't know he was experimenting with different things. Ryou looked outside the window in surprise and sighed. Yugi looked at what his friend was sighing about and looked at the window in surprise. It was quite dark now. Kaigara walked into the room with a big smile on her face. Ryou gave her a look that side you-did-it-again.

"Yes I know I did it again, you missed all of your classes now"

"Ra-chan that wasn't nice" Ryou exclaimed

"I don't care if you miss your classes you gained a friend today didn't you?"

"Well…"

"That's what I thought"

Ryou gave a large yawn before saying goodbye to Yugi and walking out. Yugi also yawned he was tired too. Yugi couldn't help but smile though, it felt so homely here and he never wanted to leave. Kaigara gave a small chuckle before taking out a large bag that she unpacked. Inside held Yugi's bed sheets and comforter all washed and clean. She made Yugi's bed for him.

She also took another smaller bag out that's had a few pairs of clothing and his favorite star pajamas in it. Yugi once again felt like he was being spoiled, but nodded in thanks. She looked like she was going to say something but then a large grin found itself playing on her face. As if on cue Yami bursted through his door panting and his face aflamed with anger.

"What the Hell were you thinking!"

"I was thinking that you could show them around"

"Do you have any idea how bad those two are?"

"Oh yes I do"

"Then why?"

"Because I can, no excuse me I'm going to leave why you're seething in your angry, Bye Yugi"

She gently shut the door behind her leaving a very angry yami behind he stood there for a few minute before finally calming down. He sighed heavily and began to mutter under his breathe which made Yugi chuckle. He turned to see a very bright smiling Yugi and he felt guilty that he had run into his room without permission. And being guilty was something he hadn't felt for awhile.

"Uh…Sorry about that" Yami said lamely, Yugi giggled again and filled him up with a strange giddy feeling.

"It's fine I know she can be a little infuriating sometimes, but that's just her"

"It sure is"

"I mean honestly if she went through a whole day being normal I would have to say something was wrong with her"

Yami had to chuckle at that, he was right she never went through a day without being weird. Yami gave Yugi a smile and it felt weird because he hadn't truly smiled in a long while. Yugi just smiled back but gave another yawn. Yami chuckled.

"Tired?"

"Yea so much happened today I'm all out of energy"

"Yea well hanging out with her can do that to you"

"Yea but she's one of my best friends right next to Jou"

"Jou?"

"Yea he went with me to the other school I'm gonna have to tell him that I moved to another school"

"I see"

"Yup well Yami as much as I have fun talking with you but I'm about to drop dead any second"

"Yes I suppose you are, well goodnight Yugi I hope we see each other tomorrow"

"Me too, Night Yami"

Yami exited Yugi's room with a big grin on his face and he entered his room. He sat looking out his window for the longest time just thinking of Yugi. Before his exhaustion finally made itself known, he yawned and stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed. He sighed and the strange giddy feeling still never leaving him. He smiled and hoped that Yugi had some classes with him, closing his eyes he allowed sleep to finally claim him.

* * *

Ye so heres my new fic everyone hope you all like it I've had this in for awhile now and I was lookign for soemthing I was like O.O This one i hope you all enjoyed it cause it was funt o write oh and review


	2. New places,New friends,and Love?

Yugi finally awoke well rested after the previous day's events. Yesterday he made a new friend moved to a new school and met the man of his dreams it seemed like. Yugi let a blush crawl onto his face, he always managed to keep his emotions in check and never had expected to fall so easily for someone.

Sure he thought Yami was rude at first but that didn't stop him from blushing when that crimson gaze turned to him. He stretched out his limbs and looked at his star pajamas. They were his favorite pair and he wore them almost every night. He smiled he couldn't wait to see what the new day's events would be like.

He drowsily walked over to his window and opened it and let his head peek out from the sill. The birds had just begun to chirp it was still pretty early which gave him a chance to explore the nearby forest a bit. He quickly got dressed, and headed out the door. Except for the occasional student or two it was quiet out.

He found a path that lead into the forest and he gently walked along its worn down path. There were several paths that he could have taken but not wanting to get lost stuck with the main path. The trees filtered out the dim rays of light. He heard some of the forest creatures just beginning to rustle around the undergrowth.

He was just about to turn back when an old path caught his eye. It was barely visible for many plants had grown over the worn away path. Curious Yugi made his way on the path. It was silent but in a soothing way not at all creepy. His curiosity was rewarded when he finally broke through to a clearing that revealed a small lake.

Yugi's eyes dazzled at the beauty before him, he never knew that a lake could be hidden in the forest mist. He walked over to the edge of the lake and saw that the water was crystal clear not at all polluted like so many he saw before it. He saw the small creatures that inhabited the lake. Silver tailed fish, green frogs, and dragonflies.

One of the silver fish leaped from the lakes surface causing the water droplets to jump from the lake's surface and glitter in the sunlight. The place felt magical, it just held that feeling of being special. The path that had lead him here was practically invisible so in its undisturbed place had grown and flourished without contact.

He sat down on a soft patch of grass and marveled at the beauty, his eyes danced upon the lakes surface. His amethyst eyes shining just as brightly as the sun, and dazzled just like diamonds. He sat there in peace for about an hour before reluctantly deciding that he needed to head back. He carefully made his way back the path as to not disturb the delicate balance.

He exited the forest and headed up to his room. He opened up his laptop and furiously began to type onto the keyboard inspired by what he saw and experienced. Typing away in his trance like state he didn't notice someone gently knocking on his door before they entering his room. After he finally finished typing he let his hand relax at his sides.

He finally turned and found that Yami was staring at him in wonderment. Yugi blushed a little but managed to keep it at a minimum. He smiled sheepishly before gathering up some courage before speaking.

"Uh good morning Yami"

"Good morning Yugi, did I interrupt you?"

"Oh, no not at all I was just typing out a start of a story was all"

"You seemed very focused on your writing"

"Not really it's more like a sudden feeling you have to act on, I was inspired by trip to the forest this morning that I had no choice but to begin a story.

"I see well Kaigara was going to show you around some more but Seto has her working all day today"

"I see well I'm fine right now no need to rush"

"Well I'm just here to tell you that somewhere in the afternoon the mover people are going to move your things in your room, that and to show you where your bathroom is"

"My bathroom?"

"Yes over here people get their own personal bathroom"

"Oh jeez"

"Let me guess she spoils you too much right?"

"Yea something along those lines"

Yami gave him a smile that sent his heart into an ecstatic beating. Yami was dazzling him to no extant he doubted that he knew that he had this effect on him. With an oncoming blush he followed Yami down the corridor, Yami silently counting the labeled doors until he found the one he was looking for. He gently ushered him forward into the bathroom that was for his use only.

He slowly adjusted to the bathroom in wonderment, it was medium sized and was bigger than he was used to. It had a large tub in the middle that indented into the ground and also had a shower in the corner for convenience. It had a large mirror and a small closet along one of the walls. It also had a robe hanging on a hook in the corner. He gasped this was a little more than he had been expecting, he could hear Yami chuckle at his reaction.

"To say we spoil ourselves is a bit of an understatement"

"I'll say"

"Well just remember that this is your bathroom and none else's, we a have a cleaning lady that comes in once a week but that's it for someone beside you being in here"

Yugi just let his head nod in this new information. Yami left him saying that he would probably like to use it. Yugi nodded and went back to his room and grabbed a change of clothes. He returned back to the bathroom and set his clothes on a rack he went over to the tub in the middle of the room and began adjusting the water.

After the tub filled he let his clothes slip off his body and he slowly entered the steamy water. He hissed in pleasure as his body became one with the water. He hadn't felt a bath this good for a long time. He sat there for the longest time just enjoying the quiet. He finally sighed and began to scrub his body thoroughly. He washed his hair; it felt good on his scalp.

The soap swirled into the water and he stared at it just because it was there. He finally snapped out of his mini trance and let the water drain out. He dried himself off with a towel. He changed into his fresh new clothes, but let his hair fairly untouched. His hair becoming top-heavy became long hair and gently rested onto his back.

He walked out and returned to his room and began to type again only less furiously. After he hit a wall he sat there glaring at the computer screen, well as mush as of a glare he could muster. He ended up with more of a cute pout on his face; he could see it in the screen. He sighed before flipping the screen off and heading out into the halls to explore. Most of the students were in classes only a few students were out wandering about.

He was enjoying himself quite thoroughly; he wasn't just wandering around he was also taking account the room numbers on the doors and labels for other rooms. If he was going to school here he needed to know his way around. He looked at a nearby clock it said noon, so that meant the people were moving his stuff in his room now.

He was just about to continue his way when he looked down another hallway he was nearby and saw someone snickering by a door. Curiosity once again taking over he made his way toward the person. As he got closer the person became clearer, he was tan and had sand like hair long but not too long and mischief dancing in his eyes. His body was slim and short like almost feminine but he did not strike as so. He heard his footsteps and the boy turned.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yugi and who are you?"

"Name's Malik nice to meet ya"

"Don't think I'm rude but shouldn't you be in class?"

"I should but after this I don't want to be in there for awhile"

Just as Malik had finished a small boom was heard in the room, he could hear groans and high shrieks from within. Malik grabbed his hand and dragged him far away from the door. Laughing maniacally the whole way down the hall. Malik pointed at the door they were by it opened and a green brown smoke lazily drifted out. All kinds of students came out all green in the face some of the boys were laughing and others were carrying passed out classmates.

Malik continues laughing unable to stop himself, even when the teacher came out of the room and yelled his name loudly Malik just walked away knowing that she wouldn't catch up in time to find him. Yugi followed intrigued by Malik. Yugi after awhile finally asked his question that had him eager with curiosity.

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say giant stink bomb of doom"

"Really?!?!"

"Yup do it all the time"

"Don't you get in trouble for it?"

"I used to but when your friends with certain people you get away mostly scot free"

"Mostly?"

"You have to listen to Seto rant about the cost of this and that blah blah blah"

Yugi gave Malik a smile, as they continued their way into no definite direction they continued to talk. Yugi decided that Malik was going to be a good friend, even though he was a bit of a trouble maker. They continued like that through the afternoon hours, until Ryou came running toward them in the courtyard. When he finally reached them he panted a bit before speaking.

"Malik you did it again?" Malik gave Ryou a smile before answering.

"Yup and it was so fun"

"Why did it take you so long to do it, usually do one at least once or twice a week"

"I was waiting to ripen the rotten eggs I used"

Ryou's face turned a bit pale but just shook his head at his friend's antics. They sat like that for even longer just talking. Yugi also had to get to his room and as he said that they followed him up to his room. Yugi invited them into his room. But he couldn't help but let a small gasp escape his mouth. The room looked almost exactly like it did when he was at the shop.

Malik gave a whistle out impressed by the layout. Yugi thought that Kaigara must have told how them how to put his room up. Yugi went to his bed and laid down feeling completely at home. They talked briefly before they left. After they left it was just a few minutes before a soft knock came at the door, he told them to go ahead and come it. Yami walked in and made Yugi's heart thump uncontrollably again. He was wearing a new shirt and leather pants which showed his figure under the tight material, making him blush as he gawked. Yugi dimly noted the fire that seemed to be anger in Yami's eyes.

"Hi Yugi"

"Hi Yami do you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you ate dinner yet"

"Actually no I haven't" in response Yugi's stomach gurgled making Yami chuckle.

"Would you like to join me then?" The question sounded innocent enough but had Yugi blushing like mad.

"Of course I wouldn't mind"

"Ok Good"

Yami led Yugi to his room and Yugi looked around. It was simple but complicated at the same time. The room consisted of a bed a dresser a small couch a couple of chairs a table a computer desk and an easel in the corner and in the other corner of the room held a guitar and some sheets of music. Yami smiled as Yugi gawked around and he motioned for Yugi to sit down at a small table.

Yugi sat down and looked at the food, which was a lot. It looked like it was just made and it also made his mouth water at the sight of it. Yami talked to Yugi about many things when they were eating. Yami hesitated a lot, and sometimes unsure what to say but continued none the less. Yugi was used to Jou talking a lot so Yugi was patient when Yami was talking. He talked back to but not as much.

After they were done Yami put away the plates and cleaned up the small table. Yami then sprawled himself on his bed and sighed contently. Yugi of course couldn't help himself from stealing glances, he was in very tight clothing it was kinda hard not to. Yami had noticed the glances but shut his eyes so Yugi could not see the fire of anger burning in his eyes.

Yami couldn't help it, he had known that look of longing of lust and he hated it. It was wherever he was it followed him making it impossible to find the person just for him. He didn't want Yugi thinking that he was mad at him, he was sure that Yugi didn't mean it like that. But then again he was taking a big risk letting Yugi enter his heart. That was something he hadn't done in….a very long time.

Yugi got up and headed to the small couch and sat down and let a small content sigh escape his mouth and he also closed his eyes. Now it was Yami's turn to steal glances which he couldn't stop himself from doing, he briefly wondered why that was. Sure Yugi was cute and impossible to dislike but did he like him in that way? He wasn't sure, he never believed in true love before, he had given up hope.

After awhile of stealing glances Yami finally noticed that Yugi had peacefully fallen asleep on his couch. Yami was slightly surprised that he had fallen asleep so easily, it was quiet but he was in someone else's room besides his own. He just didn't seem to be the type that fall asleep in others rooms. Yami just shook his head slightly and grabbed a small blanket and gently wrapped it around the others small frame.

Yami was just about to shut off the lights when his hand itched with an urge to draw. Yami went to his bed and grabbed his pad and pencil on the way. He drew several pictures all of Yugi dreaming peacefully on his couch. After his urge to draw died down he sat his pad down and shut off the lights. He crawled into his bed still having lingering stares at Yugi even through the dark.

Yami silently thought to himself that the only other person that could get away with sleeping in his room was Kaigara maybe Seto but he doubted that he ever would. Yugi somehow managed to capture is heart in no time, but he also thought that, that meant that Yugi could also break it ever so easily and that thought had him worried. Slowly falling into a fitful sleep he let out a yawn.

* * *

Yugi groaned as light hit him point blank in the face. He was comfy where he was and didn't want to get up, of course that was because something warm was pressed against him….wait warm? Yugi fluttered his eyes open to found an asleep Yami leaning onto him. On the little coffee table by the couch was a half empty cup of coffee. Yugi blushed because Yami's face was really close to his own.

Yugi figured that Yami must have gotten up this morning made some coffee but drifted off to sleep again. Not that he really minded that Yami was so close to him, quite the contrary actually he was enjoying it. Yami looked peaceful sleeping when he wasn't scowling at everyone but him. That made Yugi stop and think, he was usually grumpy to everyone but for some reason wasn't really grumpy to him.

Yugi just sighed again and snuggled up a bit to Yami making sure not to make any movement to wake him and drifted off back to sleep. What Yugi didn't see was a smirk that appeared onto Yami's face then Yami snuggling closer being just as careful Yugi had been to him. He inhaled the scent of Yugi and it reminded him of the sweetest spices in the world. Glad he fooled Yugi long enough for him to have an excuse to snuggle, Yami closed his eyes. If he was going to fall in love might as well go all out right? Right.

* * *

Ok just to let you all know I had the first 3 chapters written in advanced so if it's really bad I apologize I uploaded the first chap with a spur of the moment kinda of thing well I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review O.o that would be bad if I didn't now what you all thought of it I might stop writing you never know…Dun Dun DUNNNNNNN!


	3. A New Danger

Ok so I'm going to busy these next 2 weeks and I probably won't update, hey don't give me those death glares I have a good reason why not. Finals week is coming and I need to study for my classes. Especially World geography I hate that class so much, I try to pay attention I do but it's just so hard. Yea well anyway I was mulling over how to actually do the story and I tried to write it without anything magically involved or otherwise, and you know what? I can't do it. I have to do something like fantasy related or I just go freaking nuts. I know the chapter is short but I tired and writers block came to haunt me again. Yea Im about as thrilled as you are. Anyway to make up for not updating for the next two weeks I'm going to upload this and another crappy oneshot I wrote anyway ENJOY!

* * *

It had been a few months since he had first started at his new school Yaoi High. So far he was loving every bit especially the falling in love part. His writing skills were improving and he was starting a full blown book which he wrote in his spare time. He was great friends with Ryou and Malik and Jou came and was entered into the school. His grandpa had been completely ok with it too.

Today was a Saturday and he was heading to his special spot in the forest near the school. The forest floor was brimming with newly fallen leaves the smell had his senses craving for more. Fall had come and he had to wear a light jacket to keep him just warm enough. He finally made it through the thicket and turned to stare at his lake.

The lake as always seemed to sparkle with diamonds on its surface with its silver fish that swam in it. The lake seemed to glitter more as if to welcome him into the secluded area. Happily finding a spot on the ground his stared at the beauty before him being calm as could be. Of course the beauty didn't distract him for long soon his thoughts were all around one person. Yami he wasn't lying to himself anymore he had fallen head over heels for him.

Of course constant flirting from him didn't help his falling in love either. Just about a week after he had arrived Yami had begun to flirt with him. It sent him for far off fantasies and a bunch of blushing fits. Yugi could never tell when he was being serious or actually purposely flirting with him. But he let a content sigh out anyway. From what he saw the only people he paid much attention to was Kaigara, Seto, and him, and those new students Bakura and Marik. Though he bet they just annoyed the hell out of him.

He felt kinda special being one of the few people he paid attention to. Yet Yami had grown somewhat protective and territorial lately it seemed. It had him up at night, why was Yami so angry he just couldn't find any reason why. It also made him very unhappy when Yami was unhappy. He heaved a sigh and let his fantasies take over his mind again completely unaware of a presence so near to him.

* * *

He was frustrated, he was angry, and most of all he was jealous. Yugi seemed completely unaware of why he seemed unhappy at times which was good. After a few students graduated a few new one had been able to be let in. and one of them had an eye for Yugi. The anger that boiled in him was almost unbearable.

His name was Jake, he was tall had scruffy brown hair and unnatural green eyes and he always wore a white hoodie. Since he came had made the move to try to make friends with Yugi, which had been almost been completely thwarted between him constantly flirting with Yugi and Hyper active Kaigara to keep him busy and away.

Kaigara seemed to catch on quickly what Jake was up to and Kaigara also had an unpleasant experience with him, that she wouldn't speak of causing her to hate him immensely. That was good for him because she did everything she could to keep Jake away or Yugi too busy. Yugi was being innocent and was completely oblivious to the whole situation.

Of course that didn't stop him blushing whenever he flirted with his little angel. Yugi could fall in love with anyone else but something about Jake gave him bad vibes. It was probably that lustful stare that he gave Yugi. Jake wasn't just after love he was after something far more precious that he hoped that would one day be his, but he certainly wasn't going to take it by force.

Kaigara having her special abilities made her even more aware what others were up to. Which was probably why she loathed Jake, cause she knew what he constantly wanted and it wasn't making her happy any more then it was him. Although he guaranteed he hated him more for it. Although if Yugi hadn't stolen his heart he wouldn't even be bothering, not that he would noticed anyway.

It's just he thought of Yugi as his little angel. And that little angel had stolen his heart. In a sense it wasn't fair because he was a total slave to Yugi. He would do anything for him, he would die for him, and the thing is he had never felt this way before. He would be there as long as he wanted him to or he would go away if that's what he wanted. His whole being cried out at the loss of freedom, but his heart beated out pure love for his angel.

He was very frustrated at the fact that he couldn't find Yugi, and that he didn't know where Jake was either, which was so not helping his mood. He was also getting worried to the point where he might go fetch Kaigara just so she could sniff him out for him. Which would be bad because she definitely wasn't a morning person, but she might just suck up her complaints to find him, she was just as worried about him.

Soon he was pacing vigorously around the school, becoming jittery. He even heard Bakura and Marik make snide comments but he barely noticed them through his increasing worry. 'What if something happened to him, or maybe Jake finally made his move, what if-' as his panicked thoughts assaulted his head, Yugi graciously appeared from the forest smiling and distracted. Looking like an angel without a care in the world.

He had a faraway look on his face telling Yami that he had been daydreaming who knows what most of the morning. He also had a goofy slightly impish grin on his face that startled Yami for it wasn't a vister of his angelic face. Yugi stopped right in front of him but he could tell that Yugi wasn't quite sure where he was his eyes clouded, he decided to wake him up.

"Hey Yugi miss me?" Yugi blushed but just mumbled, Yami flashed him a dazzling smirk that had Yugi blushing more if possible.

"Hey Yami how are you?"

"Better now that you're here" If Yugi could blush more he swore he would have.

"So what were you doing, you looked worried"

"I was just, uh waiting for you I don't know where you always ran off to in the early morning" Yugi creased his brow thinking intently on something.

"I was at a special place in the forest that I found, I could show it to you if you would like, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else about it" Yugi added hastily almost worried like, but Yami could see the excitement shining in the amethyst pools.

"Of course I won't tell anybody else, I promise"

Yugi relaxed and gave a big smile sending Yami's heart into a frantic beating frenzy. Yugi heard the ten minute warning bell and silently cursed it for telling him his time was limited for now. Yugi heavily sigh and smiled apologetically before rushing off to gather his things. Yami gave a sullen look as he watched Yugi disappear into the school dorm room doors.

He sighed figuring that he too should get ready for class when he noticed Kaigara sleeping…while standing up. Slightly stunned and worried he walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder her eyes were dimmed and unfocused but after a few minutes she began to wake up. She looked around confused.

"Kaigara are you ok?" he asked very concerned

"I- I don't know where am I?"

"You're outside the dorms"

"I don't remember I was getting ready to- then I- well damn this is embarrassing" her brow creased lost in thought.

"What could you doing to exhaust yourself so much"

"I have to look out for you, that takes a lot of my energy, Jake isn't helping much"

"Kaigara don't do that doing that takes up so much energy and doing that for extended periods is not good, you don't have to do that for me"

"Oh shove it pharaoh, I'll do what I very well damned please" he gritted his teeth at the reminder of who was.

"You know I don't like being called that"

"Yea well to bad it's who you are, besides the memories are coming back" her face went pale.

"All of them, past or present"

"Both their not pleasant either, but don't worry about me just work on Yugi I think I-"

"Will take the day off" he cut her off.

She gave him a grateful smile before heading back to the dorm rooms gently closing the doors behind her. He knew they would come back the memories but after so long he thought she might be able to handle them. Even though they knew who they were they still didn't know everything about their past lives. He wanted to get away from who he was, a fruitless endeavor he now realized. Of course if the past memories weren't enough for Kaigara she had to remember the present ones too. Of course he didn't like them anymore than she.

He sighed heavily when he noticed Jake staring at him with a funny triumphant smirk on his face. Yami glared his death glare, which would have killed normal human being but it seemed to please Jake all the more. He smiled widely before heading through the school doors. Infuriated Yami left to gather his school things, since Yugi came into his life he took school mores seriously, that and Yugi chastised him whenever he wasn't in class.

* * *

_She was happily playing with her coloring books as innocent children did, her mother gently watching over her in the quiet living room. She was only 5 and she seemed to not a have a care in the world. She finished a perfect picture of a dog, perfect coloration and not a single color out of line, she even bothered to add realistic detail._

_She grinned and showed her mom, who smiled at her gifted child whom she loved more than anything in the world. Her mother was blonde and had crystalline blue eyes that would have most boys and men drooling after her. She was also not very tall small petit, she also had a clear feminine voice._

"_That's very beautiful Kaigara"_

"_Thank you mommy"_

_She grinned her childish grin that brimmed with satisfaction. Then a car was heard coming into the driveway. Kaigara smiled faltered, she was smarter than most 5 year olds she knew that she was more talented too. She knew that her mom had tried hard to make her oblivious, and it hadn't work. She knew what her mom went through almost every day when daddy came home._

_What her daddy did to mommy, that's why she wore so much makeup and sometimes skipped work or called in sick. That's why she made it her job to make her mom smile as much as possible. Her father walked into the room and grunted unpleasantly slow. He looked at her then her mom and an evil glint appeared in his eyes._

"_Come on Kisara" he mom showed fear in her eyes._

"_You're a monster" Kaigara told her father defiantly so._

"_You know what you little bastard child, your just a little bitch" he slapped her full force on the face, she didn't even move an inch._

"_I hate you so much, all you do is hurt mommy" she said while her cheek burned from the slap, she even thought she might be bleeding._

"_When did you grow a little backbone bitch huh?"_

"_When you became an idiot bastard father of mine" she snarled her mouth always got her in trouble but the words she spoke were not those of a 5 year old._

"_You know what I think I'll let you experience just what your mother goes through, your old enough now"_

_Her mother rushed in front of her glaring at her father so much she swore he would burst into flames. Her mother cast her worried glances but otherwise glared her father down. He seemed he might back down but raged got to him and he fiercely began to beat his wife. She stared in horror as her father continued to beat her mom, she was bleeding there was blood everywhere._

_She rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and she ran in yelling, screaming inhumanly so. She stabbed her father and pulled the knife out. Her father blinked in surprise as he looked at the knife in her hands then he looked down into his side which was bleeding. She didn't even tremble in fear, she was enjoying hurting her father, she liked the way the blood poured out from him._

"_You little bitch" he lunged for her._

_She clumsily dodged out of the way and stabbed him again, and again, and again. She stabbed him long after he was dead, she was covered in head to toe in blood. She shook from what she had done but she felt no sorrow for her father she had killed. She rushed over to her mom, she was still breathing, but barley. She rushed to the phone and dialed 911_

Kaigara woke up sweating and had to muffle a scream in her pillow. Tears poured from her eyes as she remembered the horrible events of her childhood. She didn't want to remember but she had, the magic that she and her cousins shared had helped her forget and it was slowly wearing off. She remembered every detail this time clear and crisp like a summer night. She wept but not for her father but for her mother and loss of childhood innocence.

She looked out of her window and saw that the night had risen. 'I won't be able to sleep now' she thought bitterly. She sighed heavily and walked to her window and gently opened, welcoming the cool night air on her face. She unconsciously touched her gold earrings she always wore, if they were in the sun they would have glittered bright gold flecks. 'My only thing left of her'

She continued to stare out into the darkness of night somewhat comforted by its. Then again she had always preferred the night over the day. Then against her bodies demands she summoned her power her golden earrings glowed a bright light as she concentrated. She saw many different auras but she was finding one in particular, she found him an aura she all but knew too well now.

Jake was up as well, his aura emitting the presence of high lust. Her concentration gave way and she panted heavily. 'damn it' she had been using her item to much the past week if she didn't slow down her pace she would collapse with exhaustion. She stared out into the night glaring daggers at someone not there. 'I'll kill the bastard if he doesn't anything to them' she couldn't help but feeling that Jake was a normal human being either, something about wasn't human she just couldn't tell for sure.

Like I said short But I tried, I tried to give a more insight of Yami's thoughts and gave a horrifying look into Kaigara's past, gawd I make myself have such horrible memories, since essentially Kaigara is myself. Then I added the horrifying Jake, he's actually based off my friends boyfriend, whom I absolutely hate, this helps me relieve stress since I plan so many evil things to do to Jake. Yes I believe my friend being totally blind he can't see that Jake is an asshole.

* * *

ANYWAY I hope this gets you thinking of what I could be possible be thinking, you're wondering about their past lives to aren't you, your also probably wondering when some puppyshipping is coming, maybe even tendershipping or brozneshipping well the answer is …..you don't get an answer HA……yea anyway I hope you somewhat enjoyed this chapter even how crappy it was. Is it me or does my writing styles seem to change with each chapter I write…hmm maybe it's just me

REVIEW OH WONDERFUL READERS


	4. Love and Frustration

Yami woke up to see two shining amethyst eyes staring at him barley inches away from his face, he blinked the sleep away making sure he wasn't dreaming. Yugi just smiled at him making him blush a bit before he sat up. He looked around he was in his room but so was Yugi, of course that shouldn't be much of a surprise they made a habit of falling asleep in each other's rooms, but to his dismay not in the same bed.

"Uh Yugi what time is?" he gave a small yawn.

"About 8" he flashed another smile.

"So early" he grunted and Yugi giggled.

"Well you wanted to know where I go so early in the morning, so get up and I'll show you"

Yami was awake almost at once; he would know where Yugi always ran off to. He got up and changed shirts, and smirked when he turned around to see a very cute blushing Yugi. Yugi fumbled a bit before just mumbling follow me and headed out the door. Yami silently followed Yugi as they entered the forest paths. His brow creased with puzzlement. 'What could be so special in this forest?'

They reached the end of the worn down path and Yami was about to turn back when Yugi grabbed his sleeve and smiled. Yugi gently tugged him straight into the forest. Yami still confused let Yugi tug him along, after a few minutes they finally broke through to a small clearing. He looked at his surrounding in wonder, he had no idea that such a place existed, so perfect so close.

"This is my special place"

"It's wonderful"

Yugi smiled and stared out to the small lake as the silver fish jumped every once in awhile. Yami just stared in awe as he looked around it was so untouched, it was so pure. His heart was beating so fast he swore Yugi was able to hear it. Yugi was still clutching to his sleeve and the closeness of their hands was but too much for him. If he was going to tell him it had to be now, it was the perfect time. The pressure was so immense.

He wasn't sure how he would go about it Yugi looked so happy he didn't want to ruin it by confessing his feelings, what if he didn't return them. Yugi turned to look at him with a bright smile and Yami looked at him with such fierce passion that Yugi looked worried at him, he couldn't wait anymore he had to do it. To taste those lips all for himself, that would tell him how he felt words were not needed.

So he leaned down and crushed his lips onto his beautiful angel's soft lips. He moaned in pleasure they tasted better then he imagined. Yugi was shocked at the sudden kiss and as Yami was about to pull away Yugi kissed back with just as much passion. They both moaned in pleasure enjoying themselves but they had to pull away for air causing them to pant heavily and gulp large amount of it. Yami smirked and licked his lips still tasting his angel. Yugi looked dazed and his eyes had that I-died-and-went-to-heaven look to them.

"Sorry Yugi I shouldn't have done that" Yami whispered quietly although he didn't sound sorry at all.

He was startled when Yugi fiercely crushed his lips against his own, he pushed back once again. Yami promptly asked for entrance Yugi was almost too eager to let him in. tongues fought for dominance Yami won easily as he tasted the moist cavern that was his angel. Soon the need for air made them stop and Yami was starting to really hate air. Yugi had a very Yamish like smirk on his face as he stared out into the distance.

"Yugi?" Yami asked warily.

"Yes Yami?" Yugi looked at him dreamily.

"Are you ok?"

"If this is a dream I don't want to wake up" was his response.

Yami came over and hugged his angel as much as his could without hurting him. He breathed in Yugi's sweet scent and Yugi closed his eyes and sighed contently. Yugi fit perfectly into his lap as if his lap had been waiting for Yugi his entire life. Yugi leaned onto his chest and got lost into Yami's spicy scent. Yami Smirked this couldn't have gone any better for him and he was sure Yugi was thinking the same thing.

"I assure you little one this is no dream" he whispered in Yugi's ear.

"I love you Yami" Yugi whispered back blushing ever so gently.

"As I love you Yugi" Yami whispered back.

So they just sat there cuddled up to one another as Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. They needed no more words now; they light shined brighter and brighter before a thought came about into his head. 'School' he went to tell Yugi they had to leave, only to find a very snuggled and a very asleep Yugi with the biggest smile on his face. 'Well I guess missing one day won't hurt will it?' He smiled gently at his sleeping angel.

* * *

Bakura looked around the classroom impatiently as he noticed that three people he knew were promptly missing. He waited one more minute and decided he they weren't going to show he would have to go looking for them. He grunted unhappily and left the classroom with no intention on coming back. In his rush he didn't notice someone around the corner of the next hall and he bumped into them causing them to fall.

He was about to mercilessly yell at them when he stopped as brown eyes looked at him from below. His heart lurched forward as their eyes met. The one person he bumped into of all people, that one person who hasn't suffered his wrath yet. That one person he could never hate, that one he can't yell at, that one he couldn't even get mad at, that one that made him feel funny.

"Uh sorry Bakura I guess I wasn't watching where I was going" Ryou said quietly, Bakura's heart fell.

"No it's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going"

He reluctantly offered his hand to help the boy up. Ryou grabbed it and he was pulled up with ease. The contact made Bakura's heart beat faster and he got a tingly feeling in his palm afterward. Ryou gave him a heartfelt smile and he felt himself just melt. He let his glare falter and he stared at Ryou with slight concern.

"I- I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" he asked showing his kind side meant only for him.

"No not at all, I Just fell was all"

They stood like that for several minutes just staring t each other, it wasn't uncomfortable. Bakura was having an internal debate with himself and Ryou was just glad Bakura wasn't all cold as he seemed. They stayed like that for several minutes more before Bakura looked at Ryou and began to speak.

"Hey Ryou I-"then the bell fiercely rang.

"Oh drat the bell, yes Bakura"

"Hey Ryou I- was wondering if you have seen Yugi or Yami" Bakura inside his head was cussing every word he knew a thousand times over.

"Actually no I haven't"

"Ah, ok thanks you better get to class"

"Yea bye Bakura"

Bakura watched in dismay as he watched Ryou hurry to class before the final bell rang. His heart was beating so fast he swore if it didn't stop soon he would just rip the damn thing out. He stood a minute more before running off to the dorms at top speed. He reached them in record time, his gloomy mood returning now that Ryou wasn't even remotely close to him. His face hardened into his usual glare as he unpleasantly opened the door to Kaigara's dorm.

He was ready to yell at her for Yami had told him what she had been doing all behind their backs. She knew it was reckless and he was ready to give her a piece of his mind. He stopped when she lazily raised her head from the desk she was resting on and he met her blood shot eyes. He closed the door and looked at her worriedly. She yawned and sat up so she could talk.

"What happened to you besides you know the obvious" she looked around the room gloomily.

"Not enough sleep for one, two I remembered what happened when I was little and since you just met back up with us you wouldn't know what happened and I don't want to talk about it ask Yami or Seto if ya want to know, and thirdly I'm really hungry"

Bakura looked at her worriedly once more, it was true after so many years his past memories were awaking and he knew he was the famous thief king from so long ago. He also knew that his most of his past memories only recently awaked due to the fact he hung out with them now. So he wasn't there when everyone was little, same with Marik. Well he and Marik have been together pretty much since elementary school but as for everyone else no. So as far as recent past are concerned he didn't know much only that he knew a lot from his ancient Egyptian past and a lot of his past lives.

"Well stop using your item so much you know how much energy it drains from you"

"I know I know I already got chastised twice, by Yami and Seto I so don't need it from you"

"If I want to chastise you for something I'll do it damn it" that sent her into a fit of giggles.

"What the hell is so funny about this" he practically yelled at her.

"I'm being chastised by the thief king" That usual shine of life returning to her eyes a bit.

"Yea so mind telling me why the hell you using it so vigorously?"

"Ya know Jake right, and I know I'm not the only one who sees the way he looks at Yugi. Yea well I pretty much know what he wants most of the time and it's not very pleasant and I have thwarted so many chances of his getting close to Yugi it's not so much using the item constantly but I'm just getting a little worn down trying everything to get him away. And Bakura I know you can sense it too" She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"That he's not human"

Bakura looked at her and couldn't deny a word, he had seen the way Jake looked at Yugi and even though he wasn't close to Yugi it was pretty apparent that the pharaoh was head over heels in love with the little runt. And he didn't know if anyone else had the same feeling as him about Jake about not being Human. He sighed heavily before answering.

"Just take it easy ok I don't want you killing yourself ok?"

"Fine"

She yawned and stretched out her limbs her blood shot eyes seemingly disappearing before she started walking out the door. She smiled and simply said food and stalked off. Bakura looked at the empty room and walked out becoming even more frustrated, now he had to go search for Yami and his little runt. Yet even as he walking away he felt himself being pulled back to class. Which he entered the room and sat at his desk finding a beaming Ryou next to him.

* * *

She hurried down the white painted halls, her energy returning her gloom slowly fading. She turned around the corner and walked into the office no one stopping her, besides like she could be stopped anyway. Seto sat glaring at her entrance and she smiled sweetly and came over to his desk. He stopped what he was doing and continued to glare at her.

"Seto"

"What do you want" he bluntly asked.

"I'm hungry and I want money for food a buffet kinda place"

He forked over some bills more than enough of course she smiled as she counted enough for 4 more times if she wanted. If she can close a buffet by herself when she doesn't eat breakfast and she definitely will close one when she hasn't eaten for two days. She doesn't even know how she fit that much food in her stomach it just wasn't humanly possible. Well then again she did defy most logic so I guess it was possible.

She rushed out the door and onto the familiar pavement. She sighed almost contently as she walked passing so many people and stores. It gave a sense of nostalgia as she continued to walk, she looked around so many different kind of people. Yet they didn't change that much that through the many years. From way back to Egypt through the years all around the world with each new rebirth of life people stayed the same essentially, just new faces in a new age.

There was still evil lurking around each corner, danger where ever you look, and just like always most people either choose to be completely oblivious or those were those few that actually didn't see much evil in the world. Then there are the mothers who shield their children and white wash the world. Then when they grow up it will be that much harder to understand theworld they live in.

Most people were oblivious of what the world was really like but that suited her just fine, if they wanted be ignorant that was their choice not hers. They would learn the hard way or not at all, she looked on as she saw her favorite buffet restaurant. She picked up her paces as she was walking she noticed a familiar blonde drooling by the window, or to be more accurate on the window.

She had only met the blonde but a few times since Yugi's arrival, from what she understands this was his best friend who had kept him from out of too much danger. Yugi got really sad when talking about him since he didn't get to see him often enough. An Idea struck her head the insane cogs working faster thinking the plan through. She tapped the blonde on the shoulder and he whipped around.

"Hungry Jou?"

"Hey you're uh, Kaigara and yea I'm hungry"

"Well then how bout we go inside and eat all we can eat then"

Jou eyes widened but followed her in she paid for two and she went over to the buffet area and slapped as much food she could on one plate. She looked at Jou and said dig in and he rushed forward with vigor. They sat ate, talked, ate some more they ate so much food that the restaurant had to close. They walked out filled with food and completely satisfied.

They walked and even talked some more, unknown to him she was carefully leading him closer and closer to the school. Jou was very energetic and she was more comfortable around him then she thought she would be. Whenever he came to visit she left them to themselves so she never got properly acquainted with him. She was enjoying herself quite thoroughly, of course having eaten she felt much better anyway.

"So Jou are you gay?"

"To be honest I think I might be I mean I haven't had that much interest in girls although not much interest in guys either but I suppose the pull is just a bit stronger"

"So if you could would you go to our school?"

"Yea I would take a chance in a heartbeat"

That moment she looked at him could be described as evil. She grabbed his wrist while giggling insanely oh yes, her good mood was back for sure. He tried to get out of her grip but she held on tight enough to keep him not enough to mark him. She halfway dragged him down the halls still giggling insanely, she thought she was scaring Jou but he had to see this side of her eventually. She opened the door with such force that it bounced off the wall and closed itself.

Jou was scared at this point but didn't let it show, she finally go of his wrist and he rubbed it. He took this time to look at where he was, that's where warm honey brown met cold blue ice. For a split second the world seemed to stop as he stared back into those blue depths. The cold brunette glared harshly at him and he flinched back slightly, surprisingly hurt at such a reaction.

"What the hell did you bring me this time"

"A puppy" He looked at the blonde with disdain, he saw some fire spark up in those eyes but quickly turned away.

"No looks like you brought be a mutt"

"Who you calling mutt!" Jou yelled back.

"I'm calling you mutt be a good dog and sit"

"Why I should"

"Should do what…mutt"

This continued for several minutes Seto was actually enjoying himself for an unknown reason. He loved how the blonde got so riled up over such a simply comment. He watched the fire blaze in those eyes. After awhile he finally turned back to the issue at hand.

"Seto let him in…for me?"

"No"

"Please" she used her puppy eyes which compared to a certain someone she was nowhere near perfection but she was good.

"Fine just get that mutt out of my sight"

"Good he can have the dorm next to yours"

Without waiting for either to respond she happily dragged Jou away leaving them both in steaming. She dragged him to his dorm gave him some forms and told him that she would show him around later if she felt like it. She walked to Yami's room and looked into it to find an unfinished game of duel monsters on the table. She looked over to the couch to find two very cute sleeping forms snuggled up quiet comfy together.

"It's about time" she whispered before leaving.

* * *

Ok well it still didn't turn out quite how I wanted this is actually a rewrite of what I was going to upload but I noticed I didn't put much effort in so rewrote the whole thing it came out totally different but you know what, I actually like this chapter which shocks me. Anyway I hope all of you are happy because there finally together and hey Jou back in the picture now

Which is a good thing cause it was killing me not to write any kind of puppyshipping. Don't worry about Malik and Marik I'm pretty sure they will show up next chapter as well as some more evil Jake action. Though I'm not looking to forward to wring it…ok maybe a bit any way I have a question for you all how many of you out there like or don't like GX series? Just wondering

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The world We Live in

Yes omg look another chapter, :sees angry fans: Now now everyone I know it has been an awful long time. And most of you probably thought I died or something. I was concentrating on school then my puter was out for like 3 months. My laptop is old and doesn't work, if you have been keeping track of my Deviant art you know that I have been on for about 3 weeks. Why not upload chapter 5 sooner you say well that's because my data was well gone and I was cleaning files and blah blah any way read this now!

* * *

Yami was in a bind never before had his face contorted into many emotions. His hands stroking through Yugi's hair as he struggled with his predicament. He never before have ever been in love in all of his lives so he had no idea how he was going to tell Yugi his angel that he had been once a mighty pharaoh of Egypt. How would he take it would he be angry for not telling him sooner? Would he listen to his story Yugi didn't seem like that type to get angry but he knew he could if he wanted to.

He sighed heavily as he stared at his angel in wonder, he was so cute when he slept. Ever since he had kissed his angel on that wonderful day Yugi just snuggled up in bed with him. He even barely went to his room anymore, well that wasn't really true. Since they had gotten together Yugi had been writing constantly his stories somehow vastly improving. He wondered why one day so he asked him Yugi gave this amusing smile and simply told him that he was the inspiration for it all.

Managing to make him speechless for once Yugi just looked at him with a smirk and kissed him on the cheek before continuing to write. Bakura had finally managed to start making moves toward Ryou which in his opinion was about time, although he was late in the game Marik had already been hitting on his look alike for quite some time now. And to his personal amusement it seemed the Seto also had a crush which was Yugi's best friend Jou.

He enjoyed watching his cousin struggle with his crush though he knew it would end up as them together anyway, so might as well enjoy it while he could. The sun rays filtered through the window ever so gently causing him and Yugi to glow slightly. 'I'm in heaven' Yami's face became a glare as he thought of a certain someone who wanted to ruin that. Jake had been increasing his efforts to get close to Yugi even though by now it was common knowledge that him and Yugi were a pair.

For the first a few times it was apparent that Yugi didn't like Jake his lusting stare only managing to scare Yugi away rather than closer. Yugi grew uncomfortable around him and his head hung low and his voice quiet. Kaigara and Bakura seemingly to know something he didn't, always had some kind of watch on Jake like him but something in their eyes showed more than they were telling. Which kinda angered him cause he was out of the loop.

When he approached the two they said he was imagining things resulting in a big fight. Thankfully only the verbal kind but it had done more than enough damage, Bakura sure but Kaigara still hadn't spoken to him a lot since then. Not only that she was constantly following Jake, which made him wonder whether she had an infatuation with him. The hate in her eyes told him otherwise though.

No she didn't have an infatuation with Jake that was sure but someone else it seemed she did. Some new student bent on studying and having peace and quiet. He had somewhat long white hair almost like Bakura's but less wild and not a single hint of a blue tint. His eyes were a piercing emerald green, yet soft. He wasn't sure of the name for he had never talked to the boy nor heard Kaigara speak of him.

He looked down as Yugi began to stir his eyes opened groggily and he yawned cutely. He snuggled up closer wanting to go back to sleep but Yami had other ideas. Nudging him softly he tried to wake him but to no avail. Sighing he nudged him again only to get a grunt. He finally leaned down to give a chaste kiss on the lips which he pulled away gently seeing how Yugi was giving him a smile.

"Morning aibou" a nickname he had given his angel.

"Morning Yami" Yugi said awake and alert.

He bounced off the bed and stretched out his limbs stretching in some way that were teasing just a bit. He heard a stifled growl, Yugi turned back to see a slightly blushing Yami, enjoying himself he stretched some more and waved his hips a bit. Yami got up and pounced on Yugi causing him to fall to the couch, Yugi giggled enjoying the thrill.

"Now aibou that not nice" Yami growled.

"Mmm, no but it's fun" Yugi gave Yami a chaste kiss before getting up and getting dressed.

Then Yugi told him that he was going to take a bath and off he went. Yami looked after him longingly but shook his head and finally got ready. After he was ready he looked around the room and realized he was bored. He knew that Yugi enjoyed his baths a lot so he would be in there for awhile. He went over to the window to see Marik chasing Malik around the school yard. Malik of course was yelling at Marik to leave him alone.

But as soon as Marik caught him, he wiggled to get free but just ended up pouting and leaning slightly onto Marik. Which Marik beamed with happiness, and began to fondle Malik. Malik blushed furiously but was apparently enjoying himself. Yami sighs and vaguely wondered how they were supposed to tell them they were from ancient Egypt.

He walked by the bathroom area and told Yugi he was going to walk around a bit after a groggy content reply he wandered off into the school yard. Surprised to see a very much shy looking Kaigara talking to that white haired kid, he had seen her stare at. He knew for sure she was crushing because of some very good reasons. One she never was shy in any way, 2 she never blushed hardly, and 3 she never ever talked to boys besides the friends she already had. He walked over to go introduces himself.

"Hello Kaigara" he said

"Hey there Yami, this is my cousin Yami by the way"

"Hello there Yami, my name is Kai nice to meet you"

Yami gave a once over of Kai, he was almost as tall as him but perhaps only 2 inches taller. He had white hair that went almost mid back. His eyes were a piercing emerald that seemed to see everything that you were and had been. He could tell right away that Kai was intelligent young man, and that he was anything but evil.

"nice to meet you Kai, you must be the new student"

"Yes I was unable to attend classes that suited to my taste, I hear about this school proposed to Seto and he said that a room had just opened up"he said as a matter of fact.

"I suppose this mean you don't mind peoples personally preference in other men and women?" He asked.

"I myself am straight, but I see nothing wrong with being with someone you like or love" he said with a small turn of the head toward Kaigara.

"This is good otherwise I would have to say you would have a hard time here" yami said a little amused.

"None at all, in fact people here are quite nice, much better from my other school"

"Oh drat I got some homework to finish, I'll see you later Kai" Kaigara said in a rush as she scrambled to get back to her dorm room. Kai looked on after he with an amused expression.

"She always like that? He asked.

"If you mean, hyper, weird, forgets to do homework, eat a lot, and sometime just unbearingly annoying, then yes she is always like that" he said with a smile

"I usually hate people like her, but there's something I like about her, anyway I'm off" With that said he walked off to his dorm.

Yami stood there quite shocked, normal people wouldn't bother to say something like that right out of the blue. Shaking his head he then noticed a certain someone watching him from afar. Jake was from his dorm window staring at him with a pure look of hate. Yami gave the glare right back, his anger and hate building causing a few shadow tendrils to weave back and forth in the nearby shadows.

Jake noticed the tendrils because he continued to stare at them, then all of s sudden a smile came over his face. He opened his mouth to reveal a very long slender snake like tongue, and very sharp pointed teeth, then his eyes narrowed. With that he left his window sill and closed the window and put the curtains in front of it. It was at the moment that Yami knew that Jake was no mere mortal.

He knew that Kaigara and Bakura had been keeping this from him. He began to calm down the shadow tendrils melted back into the shadows, and he sat to stew a bit before walking back into the dorm. It was unusually quiet. Mainly because it was summer break where everyone got out of school for 2 weeks and visited family. The only reason Kaigara said she had school work is because she was doing extra writing and art projects.

He went to go check on Yugi and noticed that the bathroom door looked like it had been forced in. He was at once in alarm, he rushed in and found that the bathroom was empty. He also noted that Yugi's clothes were still a neat pile in the corner and that there was water and others things scattered about. But what bothered him the most was the blood everywhere on the floor. He could see the smudges where someone wanted to get away.

He knew that his Yugi had been taken and he had a pretty good idea who it was. He rushed back out to the doorway and barley noticed small droplets of blood, so small he would have missed them if he wasn't looking. He followed the trail until he got to an abandoned dorm room, he tried opening the door but it refused to let him in. Anger fueling his actions he used his shadow power to blast the door open. He looked around to see Jake look back at him fiercely with intense lust in his eyes, Yugi was in front of him bleeding from multiply wounds barley conscience.

Jake had stripped Yugi of his towel and had his own pants off, but his boxers still remained on, which meant he was just in time. Yami eyes narrowed dangerously as he assaulted Jake with his shadow powers hardly noting that he was blocking some of the attacks with powers of his own. Eventually someone rushed into the room emitting the same amount of anger as he.

Seto rushed in and began to use his own shadow powers to help knock Jake out. Jake hissed and then in a quick movement managed to run past them and out into the halls. Yami was about to go after him before to strong hands held him back, angered he turned around to see two ice cold blue eyes staring at him.

"Don't worry Kaigara managed to warn me, Marik and Bakura will take care of him, right now Yugi needs you" he stared at him once more before Rushing over to Yugi. Yugi was still conscience and managed to lift his hands which Yami immediately grasped with one of his own. Yami heart fell at how cold Yugi's was compared to his own. He took the small body and hugged it gently to his own, Seto had left the room probably to pursue Jake but he vaguely registered that.

Without really being aware of it, his shadow tendrils began to wrap themselves around Yugi's body. Yugi was frightened for a moment but the tendrils caressed his skin in a comforting way that he soon relaxed. The tendrils began to heal all the wounds that Jake had inflicted on him, then after all of the wounds were healed the slowly melted back into the shadows nearby. Yami started to sob slightly causing Yugi to look at him.

Yugi took one look into those crimson depths and his heart lurched forward. Yami was sobbing and muttering the same line over and over, 'I almost lost you'. Yugi just had to sigh and smile, his heart fluttering at the love he was feeling. He leaned up to give Yami a good long kiss, which was returned vigorously. He smiled and Yami just looked at him confused.

"Yugi I am so sorry, if I only I came sooner" He was stopped by a finger to the lip.

"Yami, it's not your fault, I'm just glad you here"

Yami burst into even more tears, he couldn't believe it. Even after that he stilled loved him, Yugi just hugged him as he cried. Then after he calmed own some he dried his eyes and just buried his face into Yugi's hair. He got lost in his sweet scent, before Yugi giggled.

"what could be so funny"

"Not to be rude Yami, but it's really cold, And I'm not sure if you noticed but I don't have any clothes on" Yugi said with a blush

Yami pulled away to gaze at the now madly blushing naked angel. He smirked and grabbed his angel which earned a surprise eep. Loving every minute he went back to their room and gently laid him on the bed. He took a step back his eyes increasing with lust, but he controlled himself by simply stating he would be right back.

Yugi began to worry for a few minutes before Yami came back with a clean set of clothes. Yugi took the clothes and got dressed slowly. Yami turned his head away, and waited until he turned around to see a brightly smiling Yugi.

"I don't deserve you Yami said quietly"" Yugi giggled at the statement

"I don't deserve something as wonderful as you Yami" Yami came over and gently raised his hand to cup Yugi's chin.

"Yugi I'm afraid I have been keeping something form you, and for that I am sorry" Yami said sincerely.

"Well you know the creepy shadow things kinda of gave it away. Tell me Yami what exactly haven't you told me"" Yami heaved a sigh and began his long explanation.

* * *

"So what your telling me is that he got away" Seto asked

"Yea he was strong, glad you managed to put the remaining students to sleep while we fought though" Marik said roughly just as Bakura walked up.

"I'm just glad no one else was hurt, well you know besides Kaigara but she will be fine" Bakura said nonchalant.

Seto took a look around the school yard, it was in a mess, it looked like a battle field. Something was bothering him immensely, out of all the students that remained in the school over the break. They were a few that weren't affected by his sleeping spell. Three of the students were Jou, Malik, and Ryou, this making sense so they were obviously there true loves.

He turned around to in confusion his mind wandering as Marik and Bakura tried to clean up. The one other student that wasn't affected by the spell was the new student. This of course created problems for him because not only were they going to have to explain what they were and what just happened to Jou, Ryou, Malik. His was also going to have to explain to a complete stranger that had no business in knowing anything. He turned his attention to Jou who was standing nearby, his honey brown eyes staring right at him. He sighed heavily and walked toward the blonde.

"So rich boy mind telling me what the hell just happened?"

"Yes I do mind, yes I will tell you but not at the moment"

"You get on my nerves sometimes you know that"

"Yea I know I do, just deal with it ok?"

"You expect me to just deal with it, how can I deal with that"

Joey spread his arms out wide to emphasize his point, Seto didn't turn around he had already seen the damage. Seto just kept intently staring at Jou, this made Jou angry so he started to yell. This of course was just nonsense since he was just angry in general. His yelling was starting to give him a headache so without thinking he rushed over to the blonde pinning him against the wall. Jou looked up in confusion and slight fear but the fire in his eyes kept burning. Seto put a hand up to his head.

"shut up your yelling is giving me a headache" Jou then began to yell some more finally frustrated Seto Crushed his lips to Jou's, it lasted about a minute before he pulled back.

"Now then stay there like good pup while we clean up ok?"

Seto walked away and began to use his powers, Jou was wide eyed and blushing his mouth agape. Seto couldn't help but let small chuckle let loose. 'finally speechless for once'. With that last thought he smiled and kept going with his path.

* * *

Wow am I bad at ending chapter or what, anyway I really am sorry for not being able to update. In fact I feel absolutely horrible despite my very tough exterior shell something's just eat me from the inside….that seems like de je vu. But yea expect updates from now on. I have another fan fiction I have started but its only on my Deviant Art account. As always please review :3


	6. Museum Antics

WOOHOO I finally got the bloody chapter done,after what 3 weeks? mabey even a whole month of writers I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I stayed up untill the early hours of the morning finishing it. I fnished it around 3 or 4 in the morning I dunno I was tired so I don't remember exactly when, anyway I'm babbling so umm read!

* * *

Kaigara walked awkwardly out into the common room where she proceeded to set herself as comfortable as possible onto a couch. It had been a day since the Jake incident and Seto managed to send all of the other remaining student's home using some excuse she really didn't care about. The only ones remaining in the school were her, Yami, Seto, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Jou, Yugi, and Kai. Of course some of the staff was still here mostly cleaning staff and a few teachers. Seto had managed to cast a sleeping spell on any of the students that were still here over the break so that they couldn't witness all the magic and destruction.

She lifted up her broken leg and glared at it angrily. She had sensed what Jake was up to and rushed to head him off. When she got there he already had his mitts on Yugi who was unconscious by then. She had tried to fend him off of course but with Yugi clasped in his arms there really wasn't much she could do without hitting him to. So he had managed to cast spells at her causing her leg to be broken and of course all the blood loss too. She had felt utterly useless when he left her for dead and gone with Yugi.

That's when she used her magic to try to simmer down the pain and with a broken leg ran to Seto and the others warning them. Then if to make matters worse when she got done telling them she passed out, from blood loss no doubt! Then when she finally wakes up only to learn that he managed to escape, so she was in bad mood now she was just pissed off.

The only good thing that this whole managed to do make everyone closer, they actually took it really well considering how bizarre it was. She felt her face flush, that didn't help her situation much though. Kai was somehow unaffected by the spell and witness a lot of what happened and after being told everything was now promptly avoiding her. This of course making her frustrated making her act like a whipped girl, which she was far from.

She was starting to get more girly tendencies by the minute and if she didn't do something soon, before you know it she was going to start wearing dresses and….pink. She shook her head in disgust, no she wasn't going to let that happen no matter what. She was tomboy to the end and she will be damned if she was going to sulk any longer. She started to rise from the couch and head toward the dorm willing the pain in her Ra damned leg to dull.

Managing to make it to the dorm, her leg swelled up but she willed the pain to dull, her heart was beating too fast for her to pay much attention to it anyway. All she could hear was the loud thud of her heart. Shaking she let her hand connect with the door knocking, at first nothing was heard until soft footsteps walked on the floor. The door opened to reveal somewhat sparkling green eyes. Her heart skipped a beat but went back to a pace.

"Can I come in?" he said nothing for a moment before gesturing for her to come in.

He closed the door then sat down on a chair across from his small couch. He eyed her warily as if she was something to be feared. Feeling her heart drop she sat down on his couch letting an awkward silence to be set in. She then stared straight into his eyes his demeanor never changing as he matched the stare with one of his own.

"Do you hate me now?" Never letting the hurt she felt, spill in her words.

"No I can't say I hate you" saying it without much emotion.

"Do you fear me?" still not letting her emotions get the better of her, he looked at her for a long time, never moving.

"No I don't fear you" his eyes filling up with more emotion.

Without realizing it she had released a sigh of relief, this of course had caught his eye. They sat in a respectful silence. Currently she began to stare out the window enjoying the way Ra's rays glitters among the falling tree leaves turning them golden. Smiling she let her aura radiate a nice shade of a somber yellow, not that anyone else could feel it but it felt nice just the same. Without her notice he had began staring at her intently.

"Did you ever know that your eyes reflect the sun?" he said suddenly.

"No, did you know you have the most gorgeous Green eyes?" retorting back lightly.

"Did you know your rather cute when your flustered?" slyly remarking.

"Did you know your drop dead sexy?"

"Did you know your drop dead beautiful?"

This went on for about another half hour before the conversation of video games came up randomly. They proceeded to tell each other which game was better and why. All the while both smirking in a predatory and possessive manner at one another. They were interrupted by Bakura walking into the room with a glare enough to kill someone. Kaigara began to glare back but settled with just slightly pouting on the couch.

"What's got you in a bad mood?"

"Take a look at this" He then threw the newspaper at her.

Taken a moment to glare at the thief king, she picked up the paper and began to read. At first she couldn't see what the fuss was about until she reached an article about the museum. As she read, her eyes widened in surprise. The museum had gotten a new item to put on display in their ancient Egypt exhibit. Normally that's not something to important, but the new item was Bakura's ring.

"Bakura, I understand but how will we manage to steal it?" her eyes shining in uncontained excitement.

"Wait a minute steal?" Kai cut in.

"Well we have ancient Egyptian items that belong to us, they increase our powers" she promptly pointed to her earrings shaped like ankh.

"Mine's an unofficial millennium item but it works the same and was made from the same gold as the other items" she then showed him the picture of the millennium Ring.

"That's my ring, and I want it back no one gets to have that ring by me" glaring at Kai to say anything more.

"Couldn't Seto buy it?" Kai asked

"No people would be all over that, were just going to go steal it"

"We? I don't know if you've noticed but your leg is still out"

Kaigara stared at her leg then in a moment of rage slammed it down on the floor. At first she just stared at it wanting to scream form the throbbing pain, she used her powers to dim the pain then took off the make shift cast on it. She walked around the room a bit to test it out, she felt small needle like pain but otherwise felt fine.

"Ok that will work until we get your ring" she stood defiantly.

"You're an idiot you know that" Bakura exclaimed.

"Yea I know" she said while smiling from ear to ear

Shaking his head he just turned around to leave and noticing out of the corner of his eye Kai walk up and made Kaigara sit down, then he sat next to her and they began to talk once more. He shut the door and walked down the hall, not sure whether to extremely angry at her or be happy for her. After awhile he finally reached his room, walking in he was startled to see Ryou sitting on his couch

Ryou saw him walk in and he tilted his head down and a blush creeped onto his face, he began to lightly fidget. Bakura's expression softened and he walked over and sat on the couch next to Ryou. Ryou looked up his eyes mixing with emotion, but mostly filled with concern.

"Ryou is there something you need?" he asked slightly nervous, Ryou didn't say anything at first but replied.

"I was just worried about you, you seemed angry after you read the paper and then stormed off. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok was all"

His face flushes a light shade of pink, making the thief king forget everything in that moment. He could do nothing but stare and soak up the beauty. Lifting up his hand he gently put aside a stray hair form Ryou's face and unconsciously leaned in. Ryou looked up in confusion, but would not get an answer because Bakura was just as confused of his actions as Ryou was.

Bakura swimed in Ryou's eyes and they did nothing but stare in each other's eyes for a good few minutes before Bakura closed the space between them. Their lips crushing together, Bakura was in pure bliss and was enjoying those soft lips. Ryou had responded quickly by closing his eyes and leaned into the kiss. The kiss was about a minute long but soft, tender and felt like a thousand flames on their lips. When Bakura pulled away he had a giant smirk and Ryou blushes but a small smile graced his lips.

"Don't worry about anything now, Ryou I feel a lot better"

He pulled Ryou in a hug, both understanding what the other felt and having no need for words. This quiet time was ruined when Seto came in. He was first confused but quickly shook it off, he simply asked where Kaigara was, so he could finally treat the stubborn girl. Bakura growled go away and stated she was in Kai's rooms. Seto not wanting to anger the thief left quickly and set off toward Kai's room.

Opening the door he found Kai and Kaigara playing Halo3 together. He waited until their match was over before pulling Kaigara to the couch and performing some healing magic on her leg. She protested saying that he needed to rest but he paid her no mind, it was true that he was fatigued but he had enough energy to mostly heal her leg. She complained the whole time worsening his already bad headache, afterward he headed out.

Arriving in his office with eyes closed in pain at his headache, he sat down on his couch. He then proceeded to rub his temple, he had already taken medicine so he had to wait for it to take effect. He wanted to very much bang his head against the wall as hard as possible. He was caught off guard when he felt someone's hand running their hand in his hair.

Flashing his eyes open he relaxed when he saw it was Jou, he was looking at him with concerned eyes. Jou continued to run his hand through his hair and it felt good, and very relaxing. Without realizing it he let his whole guard down and leaned onto Jou. As Jou was running his hand through his hair he fell asleep, Jou smiled and sighed contently.

* * *

"Kaigara will you stop being so excited, you're driving me nuts" Bakura growled.

"She can't help it, I'm exciting just thinking about the chaos we will cause" Marik smiled at the thought.

"We still have to wait until the guards shift" he pulled out his knife.

"Bakura you realize we can't actually kill anyone right?"

"Just in case" he smiled.

"Oh hey their changing"

Bakura singled to wait before using some shadow powers to create a portal next to the museums wall. They walked through it and found themselves a few exhibits away from the Egypt one. They waited in the shadows as one on the guards walked by. Bakura waited a bit before slowly advancing toward the exhibit that held his item.

"There's two guards in the next hall theirs only one in the Egypt's exhibit, then there are three more guards upstairs"

"Jeez Kaigara" Marik exclaimed

"See you needed me" she said smugly

Bakura grunted but said nothing as he hid behind a wall as a guard came around. Bakura pointed to the cameras, Marik quickly used his shadow magic to disable them without causing alarm. They moved carefully avoiding guards, one unexpectedly found them Bakura quickly hit him on the head and set him against the wall.

"That's not good, we have to move quickly before someone finds him" Kaigara said worriedly.

"How much time before the next guard comes around?" Marik asked

"I say we got maybe ten minutes at the most to grab the ring and go" she answered

"That's more than enough, Kaigara your lookout keep us posted, Marik your with m" Marik grunted the orders and was surprised for once that Kaigara obeyed wordlessly.

Bakura entered the room and looked at the other Egyptian artifacts, he finally found his ring within glass case. Frustrated he lifted his hand to smash the glass when Kaigara whispered that the alarm would go off. Grunting in angrily he used his shadow powers to break the glass in a way that the shard silently set into the ground. Marik used his powers to start creating a shadow portal, Kaigara slipped into the room.

"Bakura hurry someone's coming"

"Shut up" he grunted.

Slowly he grabbed his ring and without out setting of the alarm. He then put his Ring on and smirked, Kaigara face went from worried to a glare as a small gasp was heard from the hallway. One of the guards rushed in and was first confused, he then rushed toward Marik who was still creating the portal. Kaigara barreled into him barely missing another glass case. They started tussling onto the ground; Bakura rushed over to Marik and helped him with the portal until it was finished.

Kaigara then stood back and maneuvered around the guard then she tripped him. Then she ruthlessly hit him on the head so he was knocked out. She then smiled down at her handiwork, Marik then told her the portal was ready. Bakura walked in and she rushed in after him, Marik then followed. Just as the portal vanished another guard walked in and sounded the alarm. They all arrived at the school in one of the common rooms.

"Hey where the hell did that come from" Marik asked.

"Where what came from?" Kaigara questioned.

"All that fighting"

"I can fight pretty well and defend myself thank you"

"Who cares I have my ring back" Bakura laughed and headed back to his room.

"Well then I promised Kai a rematch since I beat him before we left" she walked off.

Marik watched in slight amusement Kaigara rushed off quiet quickly. Yami walked in and stood somewhat next to the insane Marik. Marik just walked off leaving Yami to himself, he was fidgety and had developed the annoying habit of walking around looking out for Jake. Yugi was following close behind sighing heavily.

"Yami can you please come back to our room?" he looked up with concerned eyes.

"But aibou" Yugi gave him a glare which looked more cute then anything.

"Yami come one your worrying for nothing"

"Aibou that was nothing, he could come back anytime he wanted to" he was stopped when Yugi grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Yami as long as I have you around, and Kaigara and everyone else nothing is going to happen"

"Aibou…."

"Don't aibou me, your coming back to our room and you're going to sleep whether you want to or not"

Yugi started to drag Yami toward their dorm room, well technically it was Yami's but Yugi hardly went to his room. Besides he always slept in Yami's arms now, he couldn't sleep otherwise. Yami was pouting in disappointed but let Yugi drag him back to their room. Yugi opened the door and dragged Yugi to the couch where he made Yami sit down.

Yugi told him he would be right back, he went to his room and made some hot chocolate. Returning he say Yami smile as he handed him a mug. Snuggling up to Yami he sighed contently and took a sip of his hot chocolate. Yami smiled and wrapped one arm around him, causing Yugi to snuggle even closer. They finished their hot chocolate, and Yugi rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Yami gave a soft chuckle and picked up Yugi and shut off the lights. He set Yugi into bed and then made himself comfortable by grabbing Yugi's small frame. Then pulling it against him, Yugi let out one more yawn then laid his head against Yami's chest. Yami then closed his eyes and hummed in delight, causing Yugi to giggle softly.

They were completely unaware of the danger that lurked just outside the school. Jake lurked in the shadows, letting a hiss of anger leave him. His green eyes narrowing into slits, his grip on a nearby tree caused it bark to crumble and decay at his touch. A small demon like creature appeared before him and hunched in fear before him.

"Well?" he hissed.

"Everything is ready sir, they are at your command" the demon sniveled. This caused Jake to laugh.

"Enjoy you're the time you have left, I intend to take not only your Light Yami but your other friends as well"

With that said he slapped the demon he crashed into the tree. Then he disappeared into the shadows before anyone could sense him, the demon rubbed his head and disappeared along with him. But not before looking at the school in confusion, what his masters wanted with humans he didn't know. What he did know was that if he angered his master he would die.

* * *

Oooo exciting I think im getting better at these cliffhanger thingies,anyway out of all the chapters so far this one is my shortest but I do have some rather nasty surprises planned next, of course depending on who you are you either are looking forward to it or will be very disgruntled and may be even horrifed. This is ok I understand. It seems people are increasingly hating Jake this is good trust me, he'll get whats coming to him....eventaully  
Well then please review!


	7. Sacrificial Lamb of Light

WOO it's here and up rather quickly anyway I thought I was really well till I hit the emo pharaoh on the couch. Eh I could have done better but alas I could think of nothing else anyway I'm rambling or about to so go ahead read, enjoy, and please review!

* * *

It had been just three days since the thief king had gotten his ring back, Yami had started wearing his puzzle once more and Seto and Marik fought over the rod. Yugi was hardly let out of Yami's sight, Ryou was seemingly always with Bakura or near him in some way. Malik had finally given up his refusal and let Marik do whatever with him, much to his enjoyment.

Jake stood in front of the school at the front gate letting his claws out. It was deep into the night no mortal would see, let alone get near enough to see. Eyes narrowing dangerously leaving them a dark pit of crimson and blackness, he stared dangerously. His whip like tail sprouted forth as his anger welled; his fangs ached at the thought of blood.

His servants growling and jumping in excitement, he smiled it wasn't everyday he let them get away with anything. Tonight was the night he was going to take the beautiful light away from the pharaoh, and claim it all for his own. The light had yet to be taken so he was ripe, he was going to make delicious screams. His mouth watered at the thought, looking onward everything seemed peaceful.

Letting the excitement raise he waited a few more minutes before giving a simple wave of the hands. The demon like creatures rushed the school, killing any staff they came in contact with. Screams filled the night it was as close to music that he was going to get to. Blood splattered the ground as his creatures entered the building. He began to stalk toward his target when some of his creatures were attacked.

Growling he expected to see the pharaoh before him, but just a ways away from him Kaigara was slicing his servants. She was using a mixture of magic with a big broad sword, how she obtained that he didn't know. He shot a blast of magic at her which she dodged with inhuman speed. Slicing another creature as it rushed her she headed toward him. Using a downward slice she attacked him, barley dodging he growled and used his claws to slice her.

Only managing to slice her cheek, a small line of blood trickled down. Her eyes were bright silver and her aura wasn't all human. As intriguing as that fact was, he wasted no time firing a few shadow shots; she dodged them with relative ease. Catching him off guard she fired a magic blast of her own hitting him in the shoulder. He snarled as he felt blood gush out, narrowing his eyes dangerously he growled a command.

Creatures appeared from nowhere and assaulted her, too busy to attack him directly again he once again stalked off in the school. He heard many battle going on, from somewhere to his far right he could sense Seto using his rod to protect himself and another in his office. On the far left in the boys dorms he could sense Marik using his own magic to fend off his creature while protecting another.

The thief king was somewhere ahead of him furiously fighting, he could hear his cursing from here his creatures trying to grab the one he was protecting for their own amusement. Sensing another boy from where used to be the science area of the school was also fighting, he was weak compared to the others and seemed to be new to using his magic powers and wouldn't last long.

His target was in the upstairs dorms, his could sense the raising panic from the small boy. Smiling wider he made his way upstairs undisturbed only taking a moment to look out the bloodied window to check on the female. His creatures still rushing her in the tons, she was still fighting but now carried quite a few more wounds. He admired her mastery with the sword, and her persistence but alas as interesting she may have seemed he did have an agenda to attend to.

He entered Yami's room slightly disappointed that his prize was not here. Although evidence that he was here recently was quite evident and he knew he couldn't be far away. He smelled his delicious blood scattered about the room. Yami's blood was mixed in as well and a few of his creatures were lying dead on the floor.

He scented them heading to the forest and saw some splattered blood along the ground from the broken window. Although he couldn't deduce whether his creatures broke it or Yami, for at the bottom of the window there was a large pool of blood and messy footsteps from a harsh landing. Either Yami was in quite a hurry or had no other option to escape his now ruined room.

Easily jumping out the window scattering some more broken glass he landed in the pool of blood. Hating how his prize and Yami's blood almost mixed in perfect harmony, making the blood hold a sweet but spicy tang. Growling he easily found a trail of blood into the forest and simply followed it, then letting a Howl out when suddenly the trail stopped. He couldn't even smell the direction he they could have gone.

Glancing around he spotted no more blood or smelled Yami or his prize as if they had disappeared or somehow masked their presence. Smashing his fist into the nearest tree it fell harshly to the ground, he then rushed into the forest relying now on instincts alone to guide him. Not even noticing he passed them for they were hidden in the small grove that Yugi was so fond of.

Yami was holding on to dear life to Yugi who had been viciously attacked and sustained some nasty wounds now. He was whimpering from pain and shaking most likely form blood lost, his body going into shock. He was only dimly aware that Yami was even holding on to him, Yami fretted over him as he used the power of his puzzle to try to heal his wounds. A slow process for he used much of his energy trying to defend them, and then used even more energy to jump from the window.

Their blood both seeping into the ground then slowly making its way to the small lake's water's edge. His head twisting around in fear not for himself but for Yugi, he was very pale and he wasn't sure if he could protect him from Jake. When he finally managed to find them, the grove somehow hiding them. Not complaining but knew it wouldn't last, Yugi managed to open his eyes and stare into those eyes he loved so much.

Yami looked down worriedly but fondly gently caressing his cheek in hoping to soothe him in some way. Yugi knowing that at this point Yami could do nothing but defend, for a brief moment ignored the pain and the imminent sense of doom and allowed himself to just bask in Yami's presence. Most of his wounds had healed thanks to Yami's mysterious puzzle, but he was weak from blood loss.

"Ya..mi…love…you" he whispered.

Teary eyed Yami buried his face in his angel's hair, taking in the scent of his sweetness. Loving the way even with blood in it how soft it felt against his cheeks. He took his hand and grabbed Yugi's and with a soft squeeze croaked out what his angel needed to hear and he needed to say.

"Love you always aibou" his voice high pitched.

Jake Barreled into the grove and stood on the far side panting harshly, his sides heaved. Standing there he relaxed as he earned a harsh glare from Yami though it looked pitiful the way he held Yugi in his arms and was sprawled along the ground. Letting loose a laugh of pure victory, there was no escape he had them and he was going to get what he desired.

Any other time those crimson eyes would have been somewhat daunting, today however Jake was just in too good of a mood to let them scare him. He eyed Yugi merciless as his eyes glazed with lust and thought of what he would do to the small body. He took a few steps forward earning an almost inhuman growl from yami as he stood up. Gently laying Yugi to the ground behind him he prepared to defend and attack, Jake found this rather humorous.

Taking another step he was caught off guard by a shadow ball hitting his side. Hissing he took a look at his now bleeding side and narrowed his eyes dangerously at Yami. Yami with renewed strength stood his ground not even winded at having to use his powers so excessively. This just wasn't anyone he could be protecting this was his aibou, his angel, his one true love. The one that saved his soul from everlasting darkness and despair and by some miracle strength came back to him in his desperate need to protect.

Never before had he felt power so strong and not with such a need and purpose he almost felt invincible in this state. He strengthened his stance as he watch Jake eye him dangerously, he should have felt fear in some part of him but all he had was rage. Feeling lucky he let loose a barrage of Shadow balls and tried to catch him with shadow tendrils.

Some shadow balls hit but the shadow tendrils did nothing but slow his foe which was better than nothing. Thus their battle for life began and viciously the tore at each other, using every spell he could muster Yami threw everything he had, Jake doing the same. Soon they were both battered and bruised and both breathing harshly, blood dripping from their sides. Much to Jakes surprise he was growing very tired, Yami was feeling the strain of prolonged use of his powers and carelessly throwing it around.

Yugi still heaving the grass as if he was just resting and nothing more. Though he had his eyes closed he had been aware since the first shadow ball was thrown, and knew that his love could not last a moment more under the strain. He knew that he would have to do something otherwise Yami was going to die, he was afraid more afraid then he had ever been. And not for himself he was afraid for Yami, right now he could care less for himself.

Wobbly getting to his feet he stood up and walked over to Yami, who just looked confused. Giving him a sad smile he kissed him on the lips with more passion then any kiss they shared before, for this kiss was a goodbye kiss. Yami pushed back on confused not quite sure why he would pick this out of all times for a kiss. With a strained and tight voice he began to speak in soft whispers.

"If I go with you…will you let him go?" Yami gasped in shock, Jake gave a nasty smile.

"If you go with me willingly your precious pharaoh shall be spared" he held out a claw filled hand.

"Promise?" Tears in his eyes.

"Yes" Jake said voice full of victory.

Yugi looked back and with effort gave Yami the most dazzlingly smile he could, then clasped his hands in Jake. Roughly he was then pulled into a hold he couldn't escape. He wiggled uncomfortably for he was in a tight grip making it hard to breathe. Then in a blink he was pulled into the shadows, assumingly never to return. Yami stood dumb struck and a few more minutes passed before he gently brushed his lips with the tips of his fingers.

It still felt tingly as if Yugi made sure there was love to be spared for him, for when he left. Dropping to the ground he howled to the heavens. His vision going blurry from the now nonstop tears pouring from his eyes. Anger rising quickly he pounded the ground then continued to pound it out of anger and despair. Caring less of the still bleeding wounds, or the many bruises forming. The now raging headache that assaulted his head, or the stinging cuts filled with dirt.

Only caring that his one true love, gone just like that and all to save him! He was supposed to be saving his angel not the other way around, he told him he would protect him. He crumpled to the ground with despair and cried and that was how Seto found him later. His blue eyes full of sorrow and worry, he picked up his cousin who gave no response.

Gently and with great care walked out of the small grove and headed toward the school. The ground was littered with dead bodies, staff and other creatures. The ground soaked with blood thick like syrup and black with just a slight shade of red. Entering the now ruined school he set Yami on the only mostly intact couch, where he just curled into a ball.

Assessing the damage he looked at everyone who now was in the room, they all looked tired beaten or afraid. Bakura was possessively and tenderly holding Ryou, who looked more or less unhurt, just drenched in blood and a small cut on his cheek. Marik Look tired but had an arm on Malik waist and they were holding hands, as subtle a gesture it was probably most comforting. Malik looked fine not a single scratch on him and out of everyone had the least blood splattered on him.

He himself was in fine condition he had a deep gash on his arm but otherwise felt fine, except for fatigue. Kai somehow managed to use shadow powers and defended himself well for a first time user, though he was very much tired but refused to go to sleep. He has some nasty wounds but he seemed unaffected by them. They were missing a member though Yugi was obviously taken by Jake, Kaigara was in the corner leaning against the wall.

She was standing and leaning against the wall, her sword still in her hand, though that wasn't the most remarkable thing about her. She was still ready to fight if need be but was completely asleep, and he had no attention on waking her. Sighing he glanced over to his cousin who held a blank stare, his spirit broken.

"Which one can spare there time watching Yami and Kaigara and which ones have enough energy to help me?"

"I'll watch Kaigara and Yami" Kai volunteered, he gave him a nod.

"I think I manage a few more spells" Marik exclaimed Bakura grunted in agreement.

Leaving is silence Ryou and Malik stayed behind so that they could get to work. They knew that they had a big job for come morning it would be pretty obvious, that something unworldly happened. And they knew that none of them were in any condition to put up a spell that would give a lasting façade. Kai stood by Kaigara almost in a protective manner, but he was obviously trying to make it seem casual.

Malik sat on the ground exhausted and recounting some of the staff that had died. Shaking his head he was only glad that it was still break and none of the students were back and that there was very few staff around. Ryou looked horrified and was starting to become jumpy without Bakura's presence near him, missing his arm wrapped around him warmly.

Still staring into nothing from the couch, Yami just remained quiet. Sighing Ryou managed to pull himself together and he walked out of the room quickly, and returned quickly a few minutes later. Carrying some clothes, med kit, and a few water bottles which he passed out leaving a few for himself. Gently he use done of the water bottles and poured the crystalline water into a cloth then proceeded to clean up Yami.

About ten minutes later Yami wounds were all cleaned up and the real bad ones bandaged up. Most of the blood was cleaned up, and he looked somewhat normal. Ryou sighing at the lack of response moved onto to Malik needing only a bandage or two. Then moved to Kai who was grateful for the cleanup and the wound cleansing, he let a few hisses of pain but otherwise remained quiet.

He debated whether if he should work on Kaigara since besides Yami had the worse out of them all. Kai smiled and grabbed the med kit and wash cloth and said he would do it. Carefully he went about cleaning up all the blood then gently as he could bandage her up, frowning when some wounds wouldn't stop bleeding. He moved to her hands that lay tightly on her sword, her hand twitched but remained unmoving. Doing the best he could he set the med kit down and sat down against the wall next to her.

"Things just got even weirder" he remarked.

"No…things just got worse" Nodding in understanding at the now frowning Ryou.

"We have to be strong, I'm sure that we can get him back" His voice full of conviction.

At that comment Yami twitched and his eyes slowly regained some of their luster though dull with sorrow. Kai looked around noticing that Ryou was on the very edge of tears and Malik was no better but he tried to keep his strength up. Malik was keeping his emotions in check, until Marik came by where alone he would let them out. Yami's eyes steadily become filled with fire, his fist curling into fist.

"Yami save your anger and strength, for when its needed" saying that only received a death glare.

"Glare at me all you want but hell what good are you in that state. I know Yugi is gone now but stop fretting so much and get over it, were going to get him back" narrowing his eyes at the so called pharaoh.

"Shut the hell up you wouldn't understand" his eyes angry with more unshed tears.

"Stop acting so damn spoiled you think you're the only one with someone to lose? Look around you Seto almost lost Jou and Bakura almost lost Ryou Marik almost lost Malik Hell I almost lost Kaigara" he exclaimed loudly, hoping some part would hit him.

"Yes its hard now, yes it must be unbearable but that's why were going to find Yugi, kick Jakes ass then you can hug and kiss him as much as you want when we get back" with that said he huffed angrily.

Yami still narrowed his eyes but they softened, his eyes becoming watery. Kaigara about this time started to wake up, groaning in pain as she did so. Gracefully getting up he fussed about her making sure she was alright and whispered things into her ear. The first thing he noticed was that her eyes were somewhere in between brown and silver making a rather odd looking color.

Secondly he noticed that although she should be in so much pain there's no way she could move about so easily. Not without howling in pain that was, but she basically shrugged off the wounds, when just recently she had been limping with a broken leg. Her hand was still firmly planted onto the sword she held, looking around she quickly assed everything and then calmed down.

Though under her tee-shirt he could still see her shoulders stiff with tension. She then proceeded to stand and then gently she let go of her sword, but instead of clattering to the floor it slowly sank and disappeared. Sighing heavily she walked over to Yami, her eyes glazed in sorrow and guilt. Yami eyes her dangerously and swatted her hand away when she laid it to rest on his shoulder.

"Yami, so sorry" she whispered so only he could hear.

Just about then Bakura and Marik came back looking exhausted, Ryou began to fuss over Bakura. Malik just waited as Marik stood by him not a word was said. Bakura narrowed his eyes as he gazed into her eyes which were becoming more silver in color by the minute. Sighing she knew she would now have to explain something that she had been keeping from her family every generation they had been reborn.

"So what the hell are you" Bakura snarled, tired and irritated he gave no sympathy.

"I'm still mostly human" his eyes narrowed more.

"See unlike your items mines not really a millennium item so mine had a side effect if you will. Basically I was infused with powers of shadow creature from the shadow realm" she explained as simply as she could.

"How long" he asked.

"Since I been the owner of earrings"

"Nonsense" he rasped.

"Yea The shadow realm isn't that bad of a place, instead of my soul being in a standby state until being reborn all these years I was simply sent to the shadow realm, it has a lot of bad characters though"

"I've been there a couple of times its no picnic" he said finally relaxing.

"No its not but hey I'm used to it by now" Bakura looked at her in thought.

"Does that mean you could easily open a portal to the shadow realm?" his eyes shining in excitement.

"Actually I can just as easily if you were switching the channel on t.v"

Flicking her hand a dark mass of shadows swirled together and an eerie portal appeared before them. Then with another wave the shadow dissipated as easily as they had come, smiling smugly as she did so. Yami's eyes flickered with hope as he stared at her in fascination, Bakura just smirked. Marik looked like he was about to jump into a mass of happiness because he broke into an insane grin as well.

"So what you're saying is that we can save Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yea so stop being a pouty pharaoh ok?"

"What's life without some spilled blood" He said eyes teeming with excitement and for emphasize licked his lips.

* * *

Would you look at that something that could be considered real action, anyway I am so sad to say that this fic is nearing its end only about a chapter or two left in it, unless I can found some way to prolong its existence but I think it would take away from the fic. I do so hope you enjoyed it because it's only going to get more exciting xD


	8. Into the Darkness

School has been murder on me, I was so excited to be in created writing class so that I could work on my writing skills. Well I have gotten better but this class combined with regular classes has been mentally draining. So much so that when I get home I litterlly don't want to do anything. I attempted to finish this chapter and I did with bas results this is _the _worst chapter of the fic. I simply just failed anyway I hope you somewhat enjoy it!!!

* * *

The next day seemed to drag on forever as everyone made another effort to put up spells, barriers and exhaust themselves even further by cleaning up the still large overwhelming mess. Seto was irritated trying to hold back the early few students from entering and other adult faculty. Jou was trying to help him stay calm by soothing him with words and the occasional sharp comment on his behavior. By now everyone had realized that everyone had some ability with the magic powers they possessed.

Along with Marik and Bakura teaching their loved ones the basics they were in turn cleaning up at the same time. Kaigara and Kai were the least tired out of them all, so they were focused on helping Seto. Yami was more determined to get up and do something now that hope had been rekindled in his heart. More than anything the work was helping to keep his mind off of Yugi, effectively keeping his mind on the task at hand.

By the time they had cleaned up most of the gore and repaired the building to nothing less than perfect condition night had fallen. The night air was calm and cool not at all uncomfortable, but held uneasiness to it that no one could shake off if they wanted to. Aside from the occasional curses and instructions on using shadow powers the day had held nothing but silence. Yugi's absence was felt the entire day even with all the work.

The commons room was now filled with its usual trinkets and brand new couch chairs and such. Kaigara made herself home on the couch next to Kai sighing. Marik held Malik in his lap and still managed to find the energy to half rape him on the spot, which Malik welcomed. Bakura sat glaring on the other side of the room at Marik and Ryou shook his head in slight astonishment. Seto and Jou were nowhere to be seen most likely had collapsed in his office.

Yami made himself home in the chair next to Marik's, trying to ignore gasp and moans coming from the two next to him. Normalcy was slowly returning and it was a fact that everyone was appreciating. Bakura declared that he was retiring for the night and Ryou whispered some goodnights before following Bakura to his dorm.

"Oh for Ra's sake go get a fucking room already" Kaigara muttered with her eyes closed.

"Kaigara how will we find Yugi once we get there?" Yami asked.

"Mostly the shadow realm as you know is a place to send the souls of the defeated or to trap their souls within until the user of the shadow powers deems it time for the release. You also know that the shadow realm holds the beast that in ancient times we summoned to our sides to fight" she propped herself too look at Yami.

"The shadow realm in a strange place we know it as a place for all things wicked and evil we send there to reside. In short this is one function of the shadow realm; it's also a place for shadow creatures to live in. It's a primal society, not unlike our own to an extent, there are the smart ones the blood thirsty ones, ones who want power and ones who just want survive"

Marik stopped his free roaming in order to listen, despite his child like behavior and short mental capacity at times. He was very smart and not a lot of people knew that, he was taking the time to learn something. Malik snuggled in a more comfortable position to listen in; he yawned once but otherwise looked at her intently. Yami just looked annoyed at not being answered directly; she gave a half amused look.

"As such the powerful and smart ones are in power, and they usually rule over the lesser bloodthirsty shadow beings. Our current foe is not only powerful but he's smart as well and obviously rules over many. So to get to our target and find Yugi we can't draw attention to ourselves, and we have to try to find an informative that is reliable" she looked at Yami eyes hard and emotionless.

"We going to have to take our time otherwise he's going to send more shadow being after us to slow us down, by the time we reach him…" she titled her head up so as not stare anyone in the eye. " Yugi will have been through hell and back again"

Stunned silence was all that met her and Yami looked appalled, Malik looked horrified and Marik looked expressionless and not quite sure what to make of it all. She wasn't trying to scare anyone she was trying to be truthful; they need to be prepared that when they found Yugi. That he wouldn't be the same as when he left, although she wouldn't admit it aloud. She was trying to grasp that fact herself, knowing that when they finally rescued him he would be not be himself and fragile.

She felt a soothing hand on her shoulder and threw Kai a grateful glance, Yami looked like he was about to blow a fuse. Anger getting the best of him once more he stood up and walked up to her and held her up by the collar. Glaring her down for all it was worth, Malik looked worried and Marik looked like he wanted to intervene. She stared back eyes cold trying to keep her emotionless side on.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, we have to find him as quickly as we can!" he spat.

"Don't you think I know that, we have to take things a little slow otherwise we will all perish on our way there then Yugi will suffer for all eternity! So don't you dare try to chastise me about the urgency of our mission, because I know more than even yourself will know"

With that she ripped herself from his grasp, and then stalked away her form dropping a bit. Fatigue finally showing without a glance she headed elsewhere. A moment went by with more stunned silence before Kai got up and followed the path she took. Malik looked at Marik with a knowing expression, Marik nodding got up taking Malik with him. Yami was left all alone in the room with nothing but shock and anger to accompany him.

Yami stayed standing up for a long time, even after his legs began to ache then grow numb. After a long while he lifted one leg and mechanically made his way to his room. Lifting his hand to the knob it froze before he could touch it, his body refusing to open the door to the room they shared. He walked over to Yugi's room that had been somehow left untouched during the fight. He walked in breathing in Yugi's familiar scent, he felt sick almost at once.

It was almost too much for him to stand but he managed to make his way to Yugi's bed. He fell to it and instantly fell asleep. His dreams were filled with nightmares and pain filled screams, he shivered in the bed. His mind wandered to all the possibilities of what the new path lay before them, he could give a damn less about the curse. All he wanted his light, love, his aibou, he would be reborn a million more lifetimes if only for his safe return. Morning came to soon for him as he awoke with a start as the last fading image of his nightmare gave him one last scare.

Groaning he managed to get his body up and head down to the commons area, guilt at the behavior he displayed just now getting to him. The only people in the common area were Kai and Bakura who seemed to be discussing something; he walked in and sat down at a chair. Putting some distance between them and himself, he had no desire to talk at the moment.

"I don't know whether we should take them along with, I don't want to put Ryou in danger" Bakura argued back, although by the sound of it he had lost.

"Bakura think about it if we left them here were putting them in even more danger if we take them with us. Here they are unprotected and a sneak attack can come at anytime, they know the basics but you know that's not enough to save them" Kai countered.

"What if, someone stayed behind then…" he left it hanging.

"Bakura we both know no one is willing to stay behind its all or nothing, besides I bet your feel more comfortable is Ryou was beside you and no here by himself"

"I futile argument I suppose" he grunted and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes it was but I give you an E for effort for trying" Kai smiled which earned him a death glare.

A moment passed and it seemed to Yami that Bakura and Kai formed a rocky friendship, one that would only entertain Kai and anger Bakura. A half an hour went by before the next sign of life entered the room and no more than half lidded eyes and grunts. Kaigara walked in eye were slightly red from tiredness Bakura looked amused at her appearance and asked her along the lines of when she became part of the undead.

She stared at him a few moments more before comprehending the statement and managed a half hearted glare and a discontented grunt. Chuckling Bakura did nothing to help as she turned away to wander in her sleepy state, Kai shook his head in disapproval. Yami looked at her before grunting himself and getting up to go after her, he felt two gazes burning into his back. Catching up she did not look at him, whether because she was still angry or half asleep he wasn't sure.

It was apparent she was making her way to the private kitchen that Seto had to himself that he shared with his close friends and family. Her hands went to the fridge and grabbed whatever she could find; she then proceeded to stuff her face. With her eyes now shining with life returned her gaze at Yami, no hint of anger or malice. She smiled and then as only she could at times like this, she hugged him.

At first he had no response and then to his own disgust began to break down in her arms. He cried and shivered and muttered things from his nightmares. She just hugged him further while she echoed her own fear and soothing words mixed in. It took awhile before he calmed down but he eventually regained his control and shakily stood up. Looking her in the eye he noticed a gleam of humor to it that wasn't present before.

"The last time you did that it was over a toy that Bakura broke a few lifetimes ago" she smiled and but a small sadness was there as well.

"Yea…my crush at the time had given to me as a present" his eyes wistful as he remembered.

"Yea but even as little kids we were bitter to love, to say the least Bakura was jealous I don't blame him" she said.

"Why have we been cursed to live on until the ones who love us stay with us?" he asked, a question that they had asked themselves so many times before.

"I don't know Yami we can only remember so far in our past until a certain point, maybe it's some kind of punishment or maybe just a way for the gods to test all of us" she answered.

Grabbing two glasses and then setting them on the counter top, she then pulled out a milk jug and poured the substance into the glasses. Drinking hers then handing him a glass, he accepted it with a nod of thanks. She yawned and then put the jug away, she then heard Seto come in whose eyes were red from a long day. He grunted and took out his own food, Yami looked behind him and briefly wandered where Jou was.

Kaigara looked around as well obviously gotten used to his constant presence by his side. Seto had hardly been seen without his blonde leech that never ceased to be without him. Sensing there curiosity he muttered something along the lines of 'he's still asleep'. Satisfied Kaigara walked out of the room, Yami figured to go find Kai. Downing two cups of coffee Seto turned his gaze to Yami, searching for something that Yami was quiet sure could be found.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel like shit Seto" he nodded.

"Understandable, so what are you going to be about it?"

"I'm going to rip every limb off that beast and make sure he suffers and hold Yugi so close it will suffocate him" he narrowed his eyes.

They stood in silence before yelling was heard from Bakura, by the sounds it was aimed at Marik. Seto sighed heavily something that was natural to him, Yami rolled his eyes. He was feeling better but his lights absence was not going unfelt, today they would travel and soon. After another cup of coffee Jou walked into the room rubbing his yes cutely, surprising Yami. He never seemed like the cute type just the angry type.

Walking out he went back to the commons room where Marik was taunting Bakura all more to everyone's amusement. Kaigara was curled p in Kai's lap who now held a book in his hand, Malik was laughing so hard tears were coming out and even Ryou was finding it hard not to laugh. Marik had somehow managed to get Bakura pants off and was now waving them around the room laughing manically. Bakura was in hot pursuit yelling every curse word he knew even those in different languages.

The scene was so comical Yami had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing. Marik was about to run out of the room but managed to slip on virtually nothing and fell causing Bakura to trip over him. Marik let go of his pants at just the right moment causing his pants to be wrapped around Bakura and somehow managing to tie his hands.

So Bakura landed in a fumbled heap on the floor with his pants tying his hands up. There's was pause before everyone laughed out loud even Ryou couldn't help it. Bakura began to yell at Marik while he and Malik were trying to stay upright. Even Kai chuckled, soon Ryou managed to get up and help Bakura out, who was slightly glaring at him. All joking aside the room began to hold an air of uneasiness to it, Seto and Jou entered the room.

Seto looked at the scene with interest as Bakura quickly put on his pants flushing slightly. Jou snickered and Yami tried to calm down but a grin as plastered on his face. Seto nodded to Kaigara who sighed and got up and walked in the middle of the room. Everyone looked around with a bit of unease but Marik and Bakura looked ready to go. As to make a point Bakura took out his knife and licked it, Ryou rolled his eyes at the display.

"Everyone ready?" she asked, everyone nodded. She flicked her hands and concentrated slightly and a portal appeared, a swirl of darkness.

"Alright go in, and hurry up why don't you" her eyes flicked nervously around the room.

Seto walked in confidently Jou trailing behind, Yami rolled his eyes at his cousin's display of calmness and walked in after him. Bakura gently lead Ryou with him as he was reluctant to walk in, but after a few words from Bakura he followed him in. Turning her head she waited for Marik and Malik who were still chucking, starign a few moments more she realized that at the moment they had no intention on moving.

Shaking his head he walked over and smacked Marik and Malik upside the head who then groaned in unison. Pointing to the portal they grumbled a few more choice words before Malik walked in Marik next. The room was silent as Kai walked forward and gave Kaigara a look of concern. She smiled brightly for him and he walked in. After one last look around the room Kaigara walked in the portal herself knowing it might be the last time she saw the school or anything else in the world she knew.

Shivering slightly Kaigara looked around seeing most of them unconscious. She expected as much, the rush of dark magic was enough to knock someone out for awhile until their body adjusted. Yami, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto and Kai were up and about staring off in the darkness. She felt almost comfortable but her senses were on over drive as she looked around.

The shadow realm held many creatures within it but as far as what it looked like, it looked like the world had ended leaving broke down buildings and other things scattered about. As it looked like the end of the world it was darker then that as everything was basically covered in shadows, out of the corner of her eyes she saw movement. Looking around intrigued was Kai, he looked more like a kid in candy store then frightened as he should have been.

"So what now?" Marik asked.

"Well before we can go anywhere we have to wait till some people wake up" she glanced at her unconscious friends.

Staring ahead at a particular corner of a destroyed building caused Bakura to look at her with narrowed eyes. His head turned to stare at the same thing which was hard to stare at for it was really dark. He say a flash of gold light and then it was gone, he turned to her once more to see a large grin plastered on her face. Noticing the stare she gazed at Bakura with an impish smile, she walked toward the wrecked building.

For a moment she seemed to mesh with the shadowed perfectly and then she came back out. Marik was too busy messing with an old boot that had managed to find its way in the shadow realm. Malik sighed and rolled his eyes, and turned to watch Kai. Yami looked around apprehension clear on his face, Bakura set Ryou down next to Malik and walked toward Kaigara.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Wanna say hello to my friend?" she asked.

"Friend?" he asked suddenly wary.

I figure stepped out of the shadows, his hair was a pitch dark brown almost black. His eyes were golden and he was tall and looked almost normal. Bakura could sense powerful shadow powers emitting from the figure. He was dressed in a black tee-shirt with black pants that didn't look even the least bit old, contrary it looked new. His smile was lopsided and held an air of mystery about it.

"Hello there you must be Bakura" he said his voice was smooth.

"Yea you are?" he grunted.

"Names Tsumi I would say it's nice to meet you but I assume you only bring trouble for us" he stared Bakura down with a slight mocking glare.

"Enough Tsumi what have you heard?" She cut him off he snorted at her.

"Kranum has a new toy that happens to be your friend, he's keeping him in solitude and by the rumors I've been hearing he isn't doing too well. I must admit that he's a strong boy though because by now his toys would have been broke beyond repair but he's still hanging in there" he replied indifferent.

Yami had found his way over and was staring intently at Tsumi with such a piercing gaze that most people would had flinched or cringed. Tsumi however wasn't human and was used to such looks from the other shadow creatures that inhabited the shadow realm. Bakura saw Ryou stir next to Malik and he rushed over, compassion and worry clear on his face. She huffed and toward Tsumi and gave him a look that said 'you know what I want to know so spill'. He gave her a sober look but answered after a few moments.

"No he hasn't touched him yet, not to say he's tried but something keeps him going too far, he has received quite a few beatings though" although the news wasn't good by normal standards it was a small comfort.

Yami relaxed slightly but his form was still stiff at the news, she nodded in understanding. She wasn't happy either far beyond it, but at least he hadn't to far yet. A gasp was heard as Marik started to fondle Malik with vigor and hungrily, Tsumi stared at them with mute fascination and slight curiosity. Without her notice Kai had made his way beside her side and she was slightly startled when she turned around only to stare at him.

"Only those two would find it kinky enough in the shadow realm" she glanced at Bakura being slightly suggestive toward Ryou "never mind Bakura finds it kinky as well" she said half amused.

He smiled and Yami walked toward her and asked her what now, she shook her head in thought. Yami glared toward the darkness trying imagining what he was going to do once he got there. Everything involved violence and blood and a few ripped limbs, and some not so nice remarks. He shifted slightly and his eyes blazed with fury which did not go unnoticed by Tsumi who was watching him intently.

"Ok Tsumi can you tell anything else, like where he lives?" she asked him tired of leaving the exhaustion she felt out of her words.

"He lives by the soul graveyard" he replied normal as can be, she grimaced.

"Soul graveyard" Yami asked while furrowing his brow.

"It's a place where the souls that have been trapped or banished here tend to gravitate to" she responded with unease.

Yami took that in as bad sign, not a lot of things bothered any of them, and Kaigara was no exception to that. If something made her uneasy it was enough to make everyone just a bit uneasy, and if something bothered her she tried to hide it. Everyone noted how she didn't even bother to hide it, it must have been bad.

"What's so bad about it, you know besides the soul part" Yami asked afraid of the answer, she took a deep breath.

"It's not like a bad thing that could hurt us, it's just having to walk through that area…well when we get there you will understand" she nodded her head and shook it

Waiting until everyone was ready she began to walk slowly relaxing with each step, but everyone knew better then to be completely relaxed. Tsumi appeared and disappeared into the shadows as he pleased spooking Ryo slightly each time he did so. Even Malik who was enjoying the slight craze trying to make some light of the situation jumped a few times. The trekked through the darkness as they swirled around them, Kai kept note that it indeed had looked like the world had ended down here.

Eventually Tsumi appeared swiftly in front of Kaigara and she stiffened and adjusted her posture. Yami was walking right beside her wanting to be as close to Yugi as he could. Looking around he couldn't see anything but his puzzle shined briefly and he felt a tingly sensation of strong magic. Bakura's ring also shined making Ryou nervous. Slowly a large show figure stepped toward them, the form was that of a woman.

Her hair was a deep bloody red, her eyes were crimson and she wore only a tight leather outfit that was borderline bondage. Her stance was seductive, to most people however everyone just viewed her with caution. Smiling at Tsumi she gave a nod and turned her gaze toward Kaigara and her friends, her gaze briefly stopped at Ryou causing him to shiver.

"Kaigara have you died again or just having a trip for fun?" she prodded.

"You know what's going on so why ask a question you already know the answer to" she gave a cold laugh and gazed at Yami.

"You must be the lover of Kranum's new toy, your handsome but deary you must know by the time you get to him he will be broken battered and probably dead" she smiled making Yami outraged and causing him to snarl.

"Kaigara I have yet to repay the debt I owe you" her voice dangerously low and focused her gaze on Ryou once more, Kaigara growled dangerously low.

"Get back at me another day, for now get the hell out of our way!"

"My dear hell awaits you soon enough, until then I think I shall grab me a new toy as well"

Her voice high pitched she rushed forward and slipped past everyone and grabbed Ryou who shrieked out loud. Giving a manically laugh as Bakura used shadow magic to try to hit her, but with Ryou in her arms he couldn't. Tsumi not as bound to the little guy aimed some straight at her which she dodged then disappeared. Shock was filtered through the small group and Tsumi swore out loud and looked apologetic toward Kaigara but no one else.

"RYOUUU!" Bakura's anguished cry echoed through the darkness.

* * *

OMG see I told you it would be bad, horrible right? Anyway just forget about the whole Ryou getting kidnapped thing....what no?....don't be angry it had to be done!!!! I swear I didn't want to do it I mean it, anyway....yea forget of about that nifty cliffie too........ Anyway Review because you peeps are awesome and are over looking that crappy writing job and nasty cliff and kidnappin!!!!!!!!!


End file.
